Prince of Atlantis
by JessicaAndrews666
Summary: Harry turns out to be the heir to all hogwarts4, merlin, queen Mab and lady Dracula; He leaves for 3 years to train. when he returns, buff and bad ass, things get interesting. hgR HG Any one who likes Dumbledor best not read this. hes evil!
1. Chapter1

The Prince of Atlantis  
  
Harry sat in his room at the dursleys locked in again despite Mad Eye's warning. But he didn't care. He didn't want to see them. He didn't want to see anyone. He had a pile of unopened letters on his desk from Ron and Hermione. He wrote to moody or Remus every two days saying he was fine. But he really wasn't. Everynight he dreamed of Sirius. Sometimes it was happy, with his parents with Sirius and him and the weaslys, well only Ginny. And then there were the other kinds. Of Sirius in pain. Running for his life. In azkaban suffering. He couldn't shake Sirius from his mind. He should be able to. He killed his own godfather. He should be put in azkaban.  
  
"BOY!" He heard uncle Vernon yell  
  
He heard the door unlock  
  
"You.have.a.visitor" Harry looked at him as if he were crazy  
  
"I.I. are you sure?"  
  
"Get up boy!" Vernon yelled grabbing him by the ear.  
  
"Au ow ow ok." Vernon let go of his ear and he walked down the stairs, Harry followed.  
  
//who comes to visit me? Maybe its Mr. Weasly. No. Can't be him.\\  
  
Harry walked down the stairs and saw a bleach blond man. He was lean yet muscular, eyes furrowed in black leather pants a black T and a black trench coat. And he very much looked Evil.  
  
Harry reached for his wand just incase.  
  
"Take it out of your pocket if it makes you feel better. But I aint here to hurt you" He said  
  
"right then, guess I will" Vernon snarled as harry pulled out his wand  
  
"You put that away right now boy! Before the neighbors see!"  
  
"Dursley, if you'd like to keep that tongue of yours I suggest you bite it. Now Harry Id like it if you went up and grabbed all your things you'll not be coming back here ever again"  
  
"I.Wa? Who are you and who sent you how do I know you're not with Voldemort?"  
  
"Brave Lil bugger you are spekin his name and all. I'll tell you what."  
  
"Who are you!?" Harry asked in a less patient tone  
  
"Names Spike. I'm here to collect you for certain prepossess I cant explain now. But I'm not with Voldemort and I'm not with Dumbledor. No albus doesn't know your coming with me and trust me its for the best."  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
"Listen kid. I don't know if you notice but there a dark lord on the rise and you're the only one who can stop him. And if you don't come with me know I'm gonna put the imperious curse on you, so move."  
  
"NO!" Spike bowed his head.  
  
"Fine fine.. But." Harry felt his scar burn. Spike looked up at the back door.  
  
"run harry! I said RUN!" The door blew open and cloaked figured came charging in. the same with the front. Vernon petunia and Dudley hid under the table. Where they were killed in a mass by one of the death eaters  
  
Harry jumped off the stairs Wand at ready  
  
"What now!?" harry yelled to him  
  
"Grab on." Spike said dangerously Harry grabbed his arm and a sudden White light began radiating off of him and Spike. Spike closed his eyes and took a breath then opened them again. His eyes were a pure white and the light from him blew threw the house knocking over all the death eaters. Harry shut his eyes and opened then when the light dimmed  
  
"What was that!?" Harry yelled pulling away  
  
"Quick their only stunned. Upstairs and get your things. Once Harry's things were haphazardly placed in his trunk Spike pulled his wand  
  
"Reprendimun" The trunk shrank  
  
"here stick this in your pocket" he said as he bent down picked up the little box and threw it at harry  
  
"Now get the broom of yours and show me some of that talent Ive been hearing so much about and lets get the hell out here" harry nodded  
  
"You of course can reserve the right to fly in the opposite direction as soon as I'm sure you're safely out of range." Spike said  
  
"After all I promised your mum id bring you home safe and sound" He kicked off the ground before Harry could comment 


	2. Chapter2

I got a review about Spike being from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. OK this is not a cross over with Buffy, Spike is 'inspired' by William the Bloody, but its not actually Spike just though I'd clear that up/ Thank you for all you reviews, JA. O yea, I'm going away for the weekend possibly the whole week, so I wont be updating, sorry. I gave you 2 chapters so u wouldn't be bored.  
  
Spike flew at speeds that Harry could barely keep up with. Every once and a while they would change directions or altitude. After an hour Spike slowed to let Harry catch up.  
  
"All right Harry, you're safely away from London. You can keep following me for another lets say hour or so or you can fly off, if you fly 15 or so kilometers that way you should run into the second oldest Wesley… Charles or whatever. The one with the dragon fetish"  
  
"were in Romania!?"  
  
"well around that area yea. Told you I had to get you away from danger, so what's your decision?"  
  
"What did you mean…you promised my mom?"  
  
"listen kid, my arse is getting rather numb and I still have a bit of flight in front of me, so I really would love to chat about lils and James, tea cake the whole shebang, but if I don't get a good start my bum is gonna fall off before I get there." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"talk while we ride then?" Harry suggested  
  
"That's the thing young Potter, I cant give anything away," He took off  
  
"Fine can you tell me who you are?" as he followed.  
  
'I'm your uncle."  
  
"I was told I didn't have any relatives living"  
  
"Yea, lemme guess. Old Dumbledor told you that?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Well from now on, just assume anything that old fart ever told you was bogus."  
  
"Dumbledor wouldn't lie to me"  
  
"He would if It was to get you eating out of his hand so he could every once in a while feed you an apocalypse or evil plan for you to stop, seeing as you are the one"  
  
"I'm the what"  
  
"Told you I cant say kid."  
  
"All right lets assume I believe you, about Dumbledor, You're my Uncle. My mum or dads side"  
  
"fathers of course, Do I look like the sort to be related to petunia by anything but marriage, hell no, I'm your fathers half brother, dad wasn't really a one woman man, if you catch my drift"  
  
"all right…and where are we going?"  
  
"Atlantis, or well that's what everyone call it, really its got no name, But its where your gonna spend the next three years of your life learning to defeat Voldemort"  
  
"why would I want to do that? Every time I go against Voldemort I loose someone close to me, the next time I see him I plan on letting him curse me into oblivion" Spikes broom halted  
  
"LISTEN! I NEVER want to hear you say that again! You are NOT going to die! YOU HEAR ME! Your parents gave their lives so you would live and YOU ARE NOT GPING TO TROW THAT AWAY!" Spike looked near tears.  
  
"I…I…I'm sorry, I wont I promise, I was just…I wasn't serious." Spike turned his broom and sped off.  
  
The rest of the trip was silent  
  
"We'll be there in about five minutes, look I'm sorry about blowing up at you back there. I know why you feel that was after Sirius and that Diggory kid, but your family, and I don't want to see anything hurt you especially Tom."  
  
"I shouldn't have said it."  
  
"No you shouldn't have. But lets pretend it never happened, all right, that whole thing was not how I planned to meet you. With the death eaters and all. Oh shit, not I have to tell Lils her sister is death." Harry looked up at him in shock as he shut his mouth  
  
"I…I didn't say that, come on hurry" Spike sped off at lighting speed  
  
//he talked about my mum like she was still alive \\  
  
Harry raced to keep up. Looking down Harry saw clouds that's parted to reveal water and in the distance a lush flat island raised only just so above the water.  
  
"Were here!" Spike said  
  
Spike slowed and Harry caught up and flew beside him.  
  
"Be ready for this potter, your more infamous here that you were in England." He said out of the side of his mouth  
  
"what am I here? Royalty?" Spike shot a glance his way before instructing him to slow more and land on the high tower.  
  
There were 10 people waiting. 5 female and 5 male.  
  
Spike took a hold of his broom to steady him and guided him to land perfectly 


	3. Chapter3

"Welcome young Harry" An old man in white robes with white hair and a short white beard.  
  
"um…hi"  
  
"There is much to explain to you but first I would like to introduce to you the council of Magic. My name is Merlin."  
  
"Merlin? As in THE Merlin?"  
  
"Time and Space are broken here young Potter. The greatest witches Wizards and such are here to be preserved. I would like you to meet Helga Hufflepuff."  
  
A tall woman wearing sea Blue robes that looked about 25 stood in front of him. She had Black hair pulled into a curls bun with blue sparkles that matched her eyes were flicked in her hair.  
  
"My prince, It is good to finally meet you," She kissed his cheek and smiled  
  
"Prince?" She nodded.  
  
"This is Rowena Ravenclaw."  
  
Merlin waved his hand to a slightly sorter woman with long Brown flowing hair in extravagant Red and Yellow robes She put her hands together and bowed to him  
  
"I look forward to teaching you, my prince. It has been long since this Isle has seen youth such as your self" He smiled  
  
"I don't quite understand, but I'm glad to be here" She smiled at him  
  
"Modest and polite, Petunia couldn't have done to bad of a job in raising you"  
  
A tall pale whit man looking in his forties with black hair and white straying above his ears. He smiled at him  
  
"This is lord Slytherin."  
  
"Salazar Slytherin?" harry asked looking taken aback  
  
"Don't judge me on that ungrateful heir of mine, I told him not to use his gifts in such a fashion, but Heavens No, He had to attempt world wide genocide. Foolish boy," Harry shook his hand  
  
"I heard from the grapevine you inherited a few of my special talents. I am most excited to see how you use them"  
  
"I didn't inherit them they were transferred to me by Voldemort when he cursed me.  
  
"Good heavens is that what he thinks?" A Blond haired woman in black robes and facial glitter asked  
  
"Albus has been filling your head with such nonsense." She hugged him  
  
"We'll get you straightened out" She promised  
  
he smiled weakly at her  
  
"Harry, this is queen Mab, the first magical being ever" Spike told her  
  
"i..its nice to meet you your highness"  
  
"Nonsense child, you can call me Mab. And it's nice to finally meet you too."  
  
"Now, this is Godric Gryffendor"  
  
"Harry! Good to meet you! Very proud that you chose my house,"  
  
"Yea, I mean the others were nice but I mean, I didn't actually know and my friend.."  
  
"Young Weasley was in Gryffendor, I Know, Still very proud, I do believe I won a couple galleons from Rowena for that"  
  
"100 galleons isn't a couple Godric," She commented  
  
"either way, did Dumbledor let you keep that sword I sent you?"  
  
"you sent that?"  
  
"of course, the hat just doesn't keep such things in its folds you know. Thought you could use a bit of help with that monstrous pet of Salazars."  
  
"It came in handy yes."  
  
"good, good." He patted his back  
  
Merlin pushed him along the line to a black woman who looked dead she was so pale her black hair was pulled into a tight bun behind a tiara.  
  
"this is Lady Dracula."  
  
"Hello young Potter, I have watched you from shadows for years but you look much more handsome in the light"  
  
"You're a vampire?" Se nodded  
  
"Then… I don't mean to pry but how are you standing in the light?"  
  
"Ahhh, Salazar wasn't wrong when he said you have manors. As Merlin said Time and space are broken here. The sun" She pointed her hand to it "does not actually exist here."  
  
"Oh, So nothing exists here as it does in the real world?" She nodded  
  
"It's only a mirror image. A mirage." He nodded taking a second to reexamine his surroundings.  
  
"Now Harry, These last three delegates you know very well, but first let me remind you time and space are broken here. Life and death don't exist."  
  
He nodded to the older man as he pointed to three figures, two male and one female.  
  
The First man was in expansive looking dark green robes, his hands together and his hood up.  
  
The female was short and red hair was flowing from the hood that cloaked her face. Her robes were a light pastel green with whit on them.  
  
The next figure had simple black robes that looked much like snapes.  
  
They lowered their hoods together to reveal his parents and Sirius.  
  
"Mum? Dad? Sirius?" 


	4. Chapter4

He ran to them and hugged them all at once.  
  
"I…this has to be a dream. I know that you're here, but I can t believe it. I never thought Id see you again He hugged Sirius alone  
  
"Harry! I cant breath" he chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he gasped and jumped back  
  
"I got you killed I'm sorry, I should have known not to go, Dumbledor said that Voldemort would try to get me…I should have practiced harder on my occlumency. I'm so sorry" he was cry now, Lily James and Sirius watched as he dropped to his knees and followed with him  
  
"harry, breath, it's all right, I'm not even dead, I fell through the veil and landed here. You couldn't have know that Voldemort hadn't caught me, the way I ran around. That occlimency that Dumbledor had Snape teaching you was fake anyhow, he was trying to open your mind up to Voldemort." He brushed the tears away from his eyes  
  
"You're not dead?"  
  
"Are you kidding didn't you hear Merlin, The most powerful of witches and wizard are here, you think Padfoot falls into that category!?" James laughed  
  
"Hush up prongs I'm trying to make your son feel better here."  
  
"Come along, lets get you out of there clothes, look at them , their covered in dirt and much to big for you" Lily said  
  
"doesn't Petunia feed you, your skin and bones" Harry looked up at her  
  
"She didn't!?"  
  
"Well yea, I mean sometimes if I hadn't blown anything up and I did my chores that day."  
  
"Oh I'll kill her. You're her nephew! How could she starve you like that!?" James put hand on both her shoulders  
  
"lil, calm down, she'll get hers don't worry" James promised  
  
"Actually…" Spike broke in  
  
"Mum, dad, Aunt Petunia is dead. When Spike came to get me, there were death eaters and they killed her and uncle Vernon and Dudley."  
  
"Oh, well then." Lilly said  
  
"Saves us the trouble I suppose" James said  
  
"Come on harry, there's much to tell you,"  
  
She held out her hand to her son. He took it and they walked down the mossy stone stairs into a brightly lit golden room with 11 thrown arranged in a half moon and patterns on the floors and ceilings.  
  
"wow" Harry whispered  
  
"wait till you see the rest of the island" Sirius whispered back  
  
"We'll catch up later kid, I have some business to deal with" He nodded to his godfather  
  
"Harry this is your seat. She pointed to the one in the middle.  
  
"ok" he took a seat and the others did the same.  
  
"Now Harry, First and foremost, we must tell you your heritage, You are the descendant of each and everyone of us in this room minus Spike"  
  
"wait… I'm what?"  
  
"Lets start it like this…Queen Mab is my grandmother, Now she made my mother from magic, but she is still flesh and blood. Now when I was young met a lady, known as Nimoway. We were married very young, when I was only 16 and she only 15, but that was normal back then. She became pregnant a year after we married and gave birth to four girls, unfortunately the birth killed her."  
  
"I'm sorry" harry said  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry, it was centuries ago. Now each of my Four daughters grew and married Mortal men. Now my children had no magical powers.  
  
So the line passed for about one thousand years till on one night, July 31, Four heirs to my line were born, The hogworts founders. They possessed the ability to do magic, so I trained them, and gave them and idea of a school to teach as I had taught them. Hogwarts, Now when they founded the school romance bloomed between Helga and Godric, Rowena and Salazar.  
  
Helena became pregnant and had a boy. Rowena had a girl the same day…July 31. Their children fell in love. And eventually in life had child. This child grew into Lady Dracula, Now before she met the count She met a young man named Charles and had a son with him then was turned into a vampire by the count Dracula and was made his bride.  
  
Now that young man that was her son was raised by Charles Potter, He married a woman named Leanne and had a son, Named James. And as I believe Spike has told you a had an affair with a miss kitty LeStahd, Spike was the result of that relationship.  
  
James and Spike never met till they were brought here. James went on in life to marry a lovely young lady named Lilly Evens and then had you."  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Yes I think so. Now I do believe Albus told you a prophecy about you and Voldemort did He not?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well I'm fairly sure he left parts out." Mab huffed  
  
"He said that I was supposed to defeat Lord Voldemort"  
  
"Yes you are. Because you are 'the one' You were the 1000th generation of the birth of magic." Lady Dracula said  
  
"You will have to learn how to harness and control your power but you have the ability to control elements, speak with the animals, Do wandless magic, a million different things. You above all others are most powerful. You out shine all of us in magical talent and we will instruct you on how to defeat Tom." Helga said  
  
"Wait. What about Voldemort, isn't he the heir of Slytherin?  
  
"Yes, He is my heir, I had a relationship with a young woman a year before I married Rowena and she had a child that I knew nothing about. He proclaimed himself my heir and assumed he is the one the prophecy talks about. The 1000th generation, He has only a fraction of your power and when you leave here he will be no match for you." Salazar said  
  
"How can I be more powerful than you all. I mean, I'm only 15. I just barley pass my classes. I have only ever escaped Voldemort out of sheer luck."  
  
" it was never sheer luck, your beloved dumbledore downplayed it to make you think that. If you knew you could defeat him with out breaking a sweat he would loose all his control over you." Spike said  
  
"why does he want to control me?"  
  
"Because your powerful. If He has a voice with you, he can ask you to do things, put ideas in your head that maybe this shouldn't happen or this should happen. He has an influence over your mind." Queen Mab told him.  
  
"So you're going to train me how to defeat him?"  
  
"Were going to train you to use ever single power you have and then you will defeat him yes." Rowena said  
  
"Who's going to train me?"  
  
"all of us." Helga said, "I'm going to teach you how to speak with the animals and the plants."  
  
"I'm going to teach you hand to hand combat, fencing, archery. You name it."  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to control the elements and the weather, Salazar is going to teach you how to brew forgotten potions and the things that dreadful Snape never taught you."  
  
"Mab smiled, I'm going to teach you mind control. How to read people like a book with out them even noticing." She scrunched her nose and smiled  
  
"Merlin put a hand on his chair "I'm taking care of teaching you wandless magic and mind magic" Harry smiled. Now he'd never have to loose his wand again  
  
"I'm gonna teach you how to really fly. No brooms just you and the air. I can't wait kid." Spike said rubbing his hands together  
  
"Calm Spike," James said, "Me and your mother are going to teach you the rest of what Hogwarts had to offer. The basics, whatever your gonna miss 6th and 7th year."  
  
'And I'm going to teach you battle tactics, every war every fought, stealth, physical training I'm going to butch you up, turn you from scrawny meek harry to bad ass muscular, look like I can lift a car Harry" She smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
"And We have no doubt that with this class schedule you'll need some lessons in fun, which Sirius will be glad to help with" Lily said  
  
"So I'm going to be gone for three years?"  
  
"Yes, till your 19th birthday." James said  
  
"And when do we start?"  
  
"Yesterday" Salazar said 


	5. Chapter5

*3 YEARS LATER  
  
Harry Potter stepped out of his living quarters at sunup. Tomorrow he was going home and he couldn't wait to see everyone/ they probably thought he was dead. He wanted to see the looks on Ron and Hermiones and gin's face…  
  
but mostly he wanted to make Dumbledor wet his conniving pants.  
  
Three years had past since harry left their world, He had grown several inches. Standing at 5'11, still had black untidy hair and bright green eyes, He was extremely muscular.  
  
This morning he decided to sport a tight black muscle shirt and black jeans under a cloak of black and silver. Hit combat boots made him a little taller. He was now 19.  
  
Tattoos of achievement in skills were etched in his body along with the scars. There was one that came down his bottom lip another that trailed down his left arm.  
  
"Ready Harry? It's your last day." Merlin said  
  
"I'm ready" After 3 hours of deflecting killing curses and stunning spells, practicing mind magic hand magic blocking everything with no effort Merlin released him saying he would see him at his ball tonight." He ran with lightning speed to the edge of the island where Helga was waiting for him  
  
"What say you and me go for a swim since its your last day" He spent the next hour or so talking with fish and sea lion and kelp, hearing the news of the ocean. He vaguely wondered if there were no sponges in the sea how much deeper it would be. Next he met with Salazar  
  
"I'm going to show you how to repeal a truth potion."  
  
"I already did that master Slytherin."  
  
"You still cant lie threw most personal questions though"  
  
"Very well"  
  
He sat down and drank the vile of truth potion. After 2 hours Salazar was satisfied and sent him on to lunch. He ate quickly so he could get his lessons done early today. He was in dire need to pack since he had spent all night last night parting with Sirius on his completion. Godrics lesson was next.  
  
"OK harry, you've beaten everyone on the island except for me, " he threw a sword at harry  
  
"Ready?" Godric asked  
  
"Of course grandfather. I'm going to smear the walls with you" He grinned. It was over in a matter of minutes. Harry had Godrics sword stuck in a wall his own forgotten on the ground as he battled a mix of jujitsu and ty quan doe (?). A few swift punched to the stomach and a flip and Godric was down for the count. He laughed  
  
"I'm proud of you Harry, you're going to swat Voldemort like a fly. And everyone here will be watching." He smiled  
  
"I'm not sure I'm ready to go back, I've missed it, and them. I'm not worried about Voldemort, I… I just am not sure. Its nerves probably. I can't seem to focus. Its like something's… I don't know."  
  
"Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a miss…Ginny…Weasley? Now would it?"  
  
"NO… possibly. I didn't even know her that well when I left."  
  
"Your connected to her, you've read all about it with your mum, heart bonding. True love. Once in a while it happens, happened with Helga and me. And I do know for a fact that potters women have never been able to resist redheads. It's in your genes." Godric said  
  
"Fine, fine. Whatever you say. Look I'm gonna head to Rowena's lesson get this day over with."  
  
"See you at your ceremony!" Godric called as his grandson flew off  
  
"He's go it bad and he's so in denial"  
  
Harry arrived in a clearing next to Rowena  
  
"Right on time. Harry my boy I have nothing left to teach you. You have the respect and control of every element, you have mastered my field and I have nothing else to teach you."  
  
"So this is it? Nothings ever going to be the same,"  
  
"No it isn't, your all grown up"  
  
"yea, but I'll tell you what, you can still call me all those cutsy kid names when no one is watching ok?"  
  
She laughed  
  
"Your so kind shnoookums"  
  
"Hey I'm watching!" He yelled. More laughter  
  
"Tell you what, why don't you head over to the lady's house, Finish early, go up to your room and do something with that dreadful hair"  
  
"Only just this once" He promised and flew to Lady Dracula  
  
"Ah, harry you are early."  
  
"There is nothing to do on my last day I have learned all there is to know"  
  
"So you're expecting me to let you off Scott free because you're leaving me?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it mi lady"  
  
"You really have learned it all… I have nothing more to give you"  
  
"Are you actually giving me a break today?"  
  
"No, of course I'm not, were going for a run. 20 miles over the ocean."  
  
"Just for fun?"  
  
"That's right,"  
  
"After you mi lady" he opened the door for her  
  
"Thank you good sir." She took off her rob to reveal a sports bra and sweat pants/  
  
"Casual much?"  
  
"I don't want to get my robes wet" she sighed. She pulled on a ring from her box, the ring of adamara. Giving any vampire the ability to walk in the light.  
  
"can't leave with out that can you?" He asked  
  
" not unless you really want me cremated I hope I haven't worked you that hard Prince"  
  
"of course you have, but now I'm 'I look like I can lift a car Harry' so I don't mind" he smiled a 100 watt smile  
  
"Your gonna knock her off her feet." She smiled and began running as fast as she could. He matched her speed  
  
"what? Who?"  
  
"The weasley girl you constantly think of, she's a lucky lady, just promise me one thing Harry, if you marry her, will you please hold the ceremony here, so we can all watch?"  
  
"If I ever get married I will with out a doubt do it here. I promise, but I don't think it will be an issue, not many girls want to date much less marry a man who will constantly put them in mortal danger."  
  
"you never know my prince you never know;"  
  
they continued their run talking of small things, where he would go ad what he would do with his return.  
  
Mab's lesson was next and it went by in a blur, its possible because it only lasted half and hour before she sent him up to his room with a package he was to open when he arrived. He sat down on his bed and opened it. There was a note.  
  
"This gives you the power of the inner eye. Where it always and you will never be caught unaware.  
  
He unfolded the note to find a small choker with a black leather strap and a gold pyramid with and eye in the center.  
  
"The all Seeing Eye" He whispered running his finger over it. He placed it around his neck, put on his white Robes. They touched the floor and had silver clasps in the shapes of leaves. He tidies his hair making it fall limply and he combed it neatly. That should make his mother happy. He conjured a reflector cloud and saw himself.  
  
"I clean up nice" he smiled  
  
"Yes...you do" His mother stood in the door way in her white dress robes. Everyone wore white on special occasions here. Their prince leaving was one of them.  
  
"I'm nervous."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Going back, they have lived in hell for three years while I lived in paradise… what are they going to think?"  
  
"does it matter? You're going to bring your paradise to them."  
  
"I know. I know, but I'm just afraid they will reject me, they've done it before  
  
"well if they do, which I doubt you always have here. I talked to lady Dracula today, something about getting married."  
  
"Oh Christ…" He laughed  
  
"no, no, no, I think she's right you should marry here."  
  
"I will mum, I promise,"  
  
"I can't believe your leaving already"  
  
"Me either. Its like I arrived yesterday, and its not enought time to spend with you and dad."  
  
"well once you died your coming back anyway"  
  
"thanks for being positive mom"  
  
"I don't wish you dead, you know that's not what I mean. All I'm saying is be grateful for your time in the mortal realm now because you'll miss it when it's gone." He smiled  
  
"I'm gonna miss you"  
  
"Oh Honey, I thought lady Dracula stamped that pansyness out of you" She joked.  
  
"well I must go, see you tonight luv"  
  
"night mum" 


	6. Chapter6

Later on that night  
  
Harry sat at the head of the table  
  
"harry lad, were going to miss you. And we love you. Be sure to come back" Spike said  
  
"wonderful speech uncle Spike! Harry yelled  
  
"To Harry, let our king return to us, soon, but not to soon because he can get very annoying" Sirius said to the crowd  
  
"I'm not king yet, remember Sirius,  
  
"Might as well be"  
  
"Good luck to you Harry," Helga said  
  
"we'll never forget you" he smiled  
  
" Good bye."  
  
There were tears shed  
  
"I will see you all in the morning before I leave,"  
  
The next morning was filled with just as many tears and good-byes.  
  
Harry mounted his broom and took off. In less than an hour he was within sight of Hogwarts.  
  
He heard a large crowd and say that a game was going on. Looked like Gryffendor and Slytherin. But it was only August, the school hadn't even started yet.  
  
He saw a banner.alumni quiddich match.  
  
///hummmm..interesting \\  
  
he thought. He cloaked himself and flew closer. He looked in the stand a saw a whole section of weasleys, Fred and George were flying, he saw Oliver wood, Katie bell, Dean and semus in the air, Dean looked like he was concentrating on something. Ah, he would be the seeker. Harry flew up beside him and uncloaked himself  
  
"Hey Dean, mind if I cut in and replace you?' harry asked  
  
"What the? Harry!?"  
  
"Shhhh it's a surprise." Dean smiled  
  
"were gonna talk later you hear me?" harry nodded and changed his robes to Gryffendor colors. He took one glance at the field and saw the snitch. He dove, swooped and caught it in less than 20 seconds.  
  
"GRYFFENDOR WINS! DEAN HAS CAUHT THE SNITCH, NO WAIT! IT SEEMS DEAN WAS SUBSTITUTED! WHO IS THAT? Everyone looked at Harry  
  
Harry flew broom less up to the teacher's box,  
  
"hello dumbledor, magonagal, Snape. Good to see you all, I think we need to talk, can you spare a minute in the great hall? I'm gonna invite the weasleys too if that's all right with you." He floated into and Indian style position.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am no one of consequence."  
  
He floated over to the weasleys and dropped a note in Mr. Weasleys lap  
  
All Weasleys and Hermione are asked to come to the great hall for orientation. Don't ask questions just come,  
The prince of Atlantis  
  
Mr. weasley read the note. "Do you think it's a trap molly dear?" She nodded  
  
"Lemme see" Ron requested.  
  
"Hermione.whose handwriting does this remind you of?"  
  
"You don't think"  
  
"yea, yea lets go" She and he raced down the quiddich pitch and into the great hall where harry was playing with a pen in his hand  
  
"HARRY!?" They yelled in unison  
  
"gol Blime it, did you have to scream I was listening to Dumbledor argue with the other teachers out on the pitch" He rubbed his ear.  
  
"its you? Its really you? She asked coming closer.  
  
"last time I checked yea."  
  
"YOU ASS HOLE! YOU SELFISH JERK!" She screamed at him  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE, WITH NO NOTE, DEATHEATERS HALF DEAD IN YOUR HOUSE! YOUR RELITIVES MURDERED WE THOUGHT VOLDEMORT HAD GOTTEN YOU! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD AND YOU JUST STRUT IN HERE AND.YOU EXPECT US TO.ARG!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down" Ron rubbed her back as she cried  
  
"I didn't exactly have a choice when I left. I'm sorry for worrying you, but it was kind of a family emergence"  
  
"You look good mate," Ron said  
  
"yea you too, not to different though"  
  
"cant say the same" Ron eyes Harry's tattoos that weren't hidden by his cloak  
  
"Oh these" He removed the cloak  
  
"yea, those," Ron laughed. The doors to the hall flew open and a crowd of red heads and Dumbledor came in  
  
"Explain yourself whoever you are"  
  
"I am the prince of Atlantis City, the 1000th generation of magic, and soon- to-be headmaster of this school. So you explain yourself!" Harry boomed  
  
"You cant possible be." He took a good look at him, his eyes/  
  
"Harry?" He asked  
  
"Albus,"  
  
"Where have you been? I was worried we all thought Voldemort had killed you"  
  
"No you didn't, He was probably furious with you when you told him I disappeared wasn't he??"  
  
"I haven't the faintest Idea what your talking about harry." Dumbldor said.  
  
"it's your time Dumbledor, you knew it would come sooner or later. Now I give you the option to run back to your master now and I kill you both later, if you think our odds are better that way."  
  
"I am not now nor was I ever a death eater. I will never be a servant to Voldemort!" Dumbledor yelled'  
  
"I know, but why don't you tell everyone here why that is?" He smirked  
  
"Because I am the master! And you will die a slow painful death at my hands Harry Potter! You sniveling cowardly brat!"  
  
"Bored now" Harry pulled his hands up and Dumbledor lifted into the air  
  
"You think you can beat me with simple levitation spells?" He laughed  
  
"No, but I think lightning will do the trick, He summoned up a storm in his mind and it appeared on the ceiling  
  
"idiot boy, this is only a mirror reflection!"  
  
"goodbye you foul little man, If only Merlin could have seen this done years ago" He twisted his hands and the lightning from the ceiling struck the old man, burning him to a crisp.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that" He whispered to his friends  
  
He ran from the hall cloak fluttering and billowing behind hi,  
  
"Did that really just happen?" Hermione asked  
  
"Dumbledor has been pulling voldemort's strings all along."  
  
"And harry murdered him"  
  
"wow"  
  
"We need to go talk to him" Hermione said getting up. She ran after him followed by Ron. But they weren't the first to follow. Ginny had left the moment he had and was trying to catch up to him  
  
"Harry! Wait!" She called he halted abruptly  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"What happened back there?"  
  
"Dumbledor was evil, I killed him not much to tell."  
  
"we.well where have you been all these years"  
  
"Somewhere else"  
  
"are you gonna give me the brush off?"  
  
"No"  
  
"THEN STOP!"  
  
"I'm not doing anything Gin, but I'm really sorry I have places to be,"  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"Like the ministry,"  
  
"well I'm coming with you"  
  
"No you're not"  
  
"yes I am!"  
  
"We all are"  
  
Ron said jogging up behind his sister 


	7. Chapter7

Look, none of you are going, I have a job to do."  
  
"Harry, you owe us at leased this much."  
  
"I'm sorry I left, you have no idea. But you cannot come with me."  
  
"well I don't see as you have any choice" Ron said  
  
"Don't bet on it Ron, I'll curse you if I have to"  
  
"You wont, I know you, you're my best friend, Harry, you've been. dead to us for three years. I don't want to let you go again."  
  
"Your friend is dead, all that's left is me"  
  
"and who are you" Ginny asked  
  
"Prince Harry Potter-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Gryffendor-Ravenclaw-Merlin. The 1000th generation of magic, Head of the council of magic, Heir to the most powerful magi's ever born to this plane and the next"  
  
"Well I don't care who you are. Your still Harry and your not leaving here till you talk to us!" Ginny yelled at him  
  
"I wish I could, I really do" She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down onto her lips. It was slow and passionate. When she pulled back she whispered  
  
"Stay"  
  
Ron's mouth hung slack and Hermione smirked  
  
"What the bleeding hell was that!?" Ron yelled  
  
"I have to go now, or I'll miss the meeting. Meet me in the astronomy tower at.He looked skyward. 8, tonight, I will explain everything then, but I have a meeting with Fudge I simply must keep. And who knows depending on how this day goes, you could be dark lord free by then" He smiled kissed Ginny chastely before shooting off into the sky.  
  
"Right well, welcome back Harry, good to see you too, you look great, nice muscles. Bloody hell your sexy, I love you!" Ginny said more to herself than Harry or her brother  
  
"And he's gone again" "Yea at leased this time we know he'll be back" Hermione said  
  
"You don't think that name.he cant possible be like the great-great-great- great-great grandson of the Hogwarts four could he?"  
  
"Its very possible." Hermione told him.  
  
'And you missy! Where do you get off snogging my best friend!?" Ron asked suddenly angry.  
  
"I was snogging your best friend because I love him and I was happy that he was back."  
  
"You love him!?"  
  
"Yes. I love him, not in the brotherly sisterly love, when he left I thought I'd die. I love him so much and I don't care If you like it or not." She stormed off towards the castle.  
  
Harry landed neatly outside the ministry phone booth and entered. He made his was up four stories and around to Fudges office  
  
"Excuse me sir, your name?"  
  
"Prince Merlin of Atlantis, I'm here to see fudge."  
  
"I'm sorry but he's in a meeting your highness"  
  
"I know, that's why I'm here. Now if you'll excuse me" he brushed past her and into the office  
  
"Who in blue blazes are you!?" Fudge yelled  
  
"Sit" harry instructed. The two wizards in his office along with fudge stood in protest  
  
"I demand to know who you are and what business you have barging in my office  
  
"You mean my office" Harry said  
  
"The wizarding community no longer want a supporter of Voldemort and Dumbledor to rule them,"  
  
"And just who are you to be making such accusations?" lucious Malfoy asked  
  
"Harry James potter, or for the long version you could add Gryffendor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin, and Merlin to the list of last names as they are all my ancestors along with Queen Mab, lady Dracula and many many other powerful wizards. I am prince of the Isle of Atlantis and Head of the council of magic's of old,"  
  
"Potter" Lucious sneered  
  
"I suggest if you wish vital body parts to stay intact you will address me proper Mr. Malfoy. Your Highness or Sire." He glowered  
  
"You shall not live to here me utter those words to you foolish boy" Harry's eyes glazed red then yellow and the flames from the candle that was burning in fudges desk shot from the wick to Lucious's groin  
  
he screamed  
  
"Now where was I? O yes, renounce your title as minister of Magic or I will not hesitate to kill you, you murdering son-of-a-bitch"  
  
"will not happen" The second wizard made a move for his wand and Harry summoned it to him.  
  
"Don't make another move or I will be forced to take violent actions" Harry threatened "My Lord Voldemort will see you burn for this"  
  
"Then tell your master to come and get me." Harry whispered the man took a step back  
  
"I said go! NOW! I want Voldemort on the Yorkshire Mores in 3 hours, tell him it will be his last." The man was gone without a pop  
  
"Now listen here you mindless idiot, I'll have your wand broke for this insolence"  
  
"funny thing fudge, you cant break my wand, I don't have one." He summoned the flames from another candle and cradled it in his hand then placed it back on the wick. Fudge froze then robotically sat down  
  
"That's better. Comfy? Good. Now here is a pen" Harry levitated a muggle ink pen to him "I give you a choice, write your letter of resignation and turn control over to me temporarily till I can find a more suitable replace ment or. you can write your suicide note. Make your choice fudge and make it carefully" Fudge nodded  
  
"I'll resign,"  
  
"Don't forget to write in there that you're a supporter of Voldemort now, details are good too" Harry said in a chipper voice  
  
"Oh come now I can't write that"  
  
"Humm you know your right you cant write that, you need to say it in a press conference" Harry said levitating Fudge and pulling him out of the office  
  
"Mr. Fudge sir" The meek girl exclaimed  
  
"Should I call Security  
  
"No that wont be necessary" harry waved her to sit and she did,  
  
"Now Fudge how do you alert the press hen you have lies to feed them about me?" harry asked  
  
"there.theres a button in my office that sends owls to the news papers."  
  
Harry nodded smirking, He could hear Fudges thoughts  
  
//just press it, go on there will be auroras here within seconds, then you'll pay\\  
  
"Then press it fudge" Harry said letting his fall with a thud to the floor  
  
"but your little army will be no match for me, and it will just get you into more trouble" Harry said  
  
"I.I."  
  
"I, unlike most people can read minds fudge, it'll do you no justice to lie to me" Fudge nodded  
  
"now send those owls to the press will you?" 


	8. Chapter8

2 1/2 hours later  
  
Harry listened at the back of the room while fudge stood up  
  
"I have an extremely important announcement to make to all of you.. HARRY POTTER HAS JOINED THE DARK LORD!"  
  
He sat bolt upright and cloaked himself invisible to all.  
  
"He's very powerful and he's trying to kill me."  
  
Harry got up onstage and uncloaked him self  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
"Kill him!" Curses were sent and Harry waved up a shield with out breaking eye contact  
  
"YOU LIAR! Tell them Fudge, tell them how you lied about my disappearance, and how you lied about me killing my family. How you are the one who had Sirius Black convicted of killing my parents! How you knew it was impossible for him to have killed them because its in your personal records that peter petigrew was their secret keeper and couldn't have possible been killed because you talked with him the day after he 'died' how you' have been on the payroll of Voldemort from the beginning! Tell them!"  
  
Fudge was now on the floor as wind rushed around Harry  
  
"You let my godfather be imprisoned, you killed my family, you will pay" There was a song on the air and out of the sky flew a large Phoenix. It landed on the ground in front of fudge cawing and cooing at Harry  
  
You can not kill this man young harry, as much as you want to, I know what he has done but I also feel your soul, and to kill for no meaning would destroy you.  
  
Get out of my way, he killed my parents  
  
The bird moved into his direct path  
  
No harry! Stand down and remember what was taught to you  
  
You can't possibly understand  
  
Yes I do, I feel your hurt and your anger but you must fight it, or you will become it. That is what happened to whom you call lord Voldemort.  
  
I will deal with him later  
  
Yes, you will I see it. I know there is greatness in you, power but there is also love, think of that love before you hurt this man, I cannot stop you from killing him, but please, do not, for us phoenixes share a bond with you and we wish not to feel you pain,  
  
Harry slowly backed away. The entire press sat watching as Harry cooed to the phoenix and then stood down.  
  
"Tell them fudge" the sniveling coward nodded and then stood up to say everything that Harry had said was true. Auroras came and placed fudge in custody  
  
A barrage of questions were pelted at Harry  
  
"I will hold my own conference and interviews later, right now.I have to go rid you of a certain dark lord" they stood silent as he apperated 


	9. Chapter9

*~*~*~ "VOLDEMORT!!!" Harry yelled to the lone Mores  
  
"Come and face me!"  
  
There appeared a long pale man with burning red eyes  
  
"you foolish boy, you thought you could face me and live?  
  
"Why not? Ive done it 4 ½ other times."  
  
"idiot" he hissed  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Harry directed a low voltage lighting bolt at Him  
  
"my my my someone's been busy,"  
  
"Just brushed up on a few things"  
  
"so your now an elemental? Which means there's no holding back" Tom hissed  
  
"Wouldn't want it any other way, you may have killed everyone I have ever loved, but you deserve to go down fighting"  
  
He blocked a crucious curse  
  
"Now Potter I haven't yet killed the little Weasley, but I'll get to her as soon as I'm finished with you. But I will make sure she dies slow, right after my death eaters and I deflower her of course, no sense in dying a virgin is there?"  
  
another bolt came from the sky, it splintered into thousands of small bolts as it narrowly missed Voldemort.  
  
"Your strong boy"  
  
"I should be" Curses were being thrown left and right. This went on for 20 minutes before Harry put up a shield  
  
"I'm going to enjoy killing you Voldemort, Once Dumbledor gets here we should have ourselves a party" harry said  
  
"I would have never guessed you could know that you did not kill my master  
  
"Please, anyone that can yank your chain wouldn't be killed that easily,"  
  
"You are right Harry" He turned slowly to see Dumbledor in darks black and silver robes.  
  
"now its your turn to die" Voldemort sneered  
  
"I not thinking so" They both shot the killing cure at Harry as he shot the same at them Theirs came out red from their hands and bonded together to make a massive curse,  
  
Harry's aligned perfectly to theirs only his was white. It held the curse at bay only feet in front of him  
  
"you can't win this young Potter, we two are far more powerful than you. Even with your ancestry" Harry's energy burst and the spell backlashed on Voldemort. He fell back onto the ground, black and burns, he crumbled into a pile of ashes.  
  
"I'm not powerful. (He took a gasp of breath) enough you say?" harry asked  
  
"you know boy, if you were to join us, we could conquer the world together. Tom was weak I see that now, but you are strong."  
  
"You're wasting your time old man, I won't join you, I will kill you for all you've done to me. You killed my parents, you tried to murder my godfather. I will see you burn in hell"  
  
"Unfortunate that is Harry, because to see me burn you'd have to join me." More curses were sent. Lightning cracked and the earth shook  
  
"Harry heard the phoenix song and looked up to see a flock of phoenixes, at leased 50 in count flying at him. They landed in a group around him, rain began to pour and Harry was soaked. Water dripped off his face that was furled in hatred.  
  
"You think a group of song birds will help you?" Dumbledor laughed  
  
"Your going to loose this Dumbledor. You know it. I know it, they know it."  
  
"You are kidding your self boy."  
  
Harry opened his mouth wide and let out a caw so loud it shook the trees nearby. The birds joined his battle cry and soon the whole ground was shaking. Dumbledor flew backwards and onto the ground covering his ears. Harry walked forward to him leaving his bird fellows behind, one by one they stopped their long continues caw till only harry was screaming now. Dumbledor looked up as he saw Harry right beside him  
  
"are you ready for the next adventure Dumbledor?" He pulled the sword from his back and let it fly, it cut swiftly threw the old mans neck severing head from body. Harry summoned a blue fire in the rain and cremated the body. He then pulled two viles. Into one he scooped the remains of Voldemort into the other, his old headmasters. He then looked up at the moon that had stared to rise, Ginny. He thought, then realized the birds were behind him  
  
I could not have done this with out you and I shall never forget it  
  
No need to thank us young master, we are sure to see you again, good luck  
  
With that they turned and flew south in a large mass, harry realized he was bleeding and looked down to see his arm had been cut and the water was running his blood down into his hand. He looked around at the pulled up trees and upturned soil. The damage was nothing, He turned and began walking then aperated straight into the tower 


	10. Chapter10

*~*~ Harry!" Ginny yelled hugging him. Her robes getting soaked in the process. He wrapped his wet arms around her and hugged her tightly as if afraid to let go.  
  
"Are you ok? We saw you on wizard news, fudge and the phoenix, I knew you talked to snakes but man" Ron said  
  
"I can talk to anything, Ive been on this. island for the past three years." Harry explained all about the island and its inhabitants, from when he was taken by spike to his ceremony only two days ago. His fight with Voldemort and Dumbledor. It seemed like an eternity longer  
  
"Wow, mate.I mean wow"  
  
"You can really do all those things?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well yes, I wouldn't have I said I could if I couldn't"  
  
"Right" Ginny was just sitting with her arm curled around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder, He had long since performed a drying spell on himself and Ginny  
  
"Listen Harry, Its been a long, day, you know defeating the dark lord and all, maybe you should go rest," Ron suggested  
  
"NO, I cant, My nerves are to high, there are still death eaters out there that will be after my head once they find out. The wards are gone now since Dumbledor has fallen, they'll need to be reset, I need to brief the staff, but I can do that in the morning." Harry said.  
  
"Are you sure? There won't be many people in the castle to have to protect for another week, so the wards don't need to be up tonight," Ginny said finally talking  
  
"But you're here, I have to protect you all" He then yawned  
  
"well maybe you could put up small protection bubbles around our beds or something, just temporary till tomorrow," Ginny said  
  
"I.I guess I can do that" Harry said  
  
"You look tired" She said brushing a stray lock of hair form his eyes  
  
"I am tired. Don't know why, I'm used to exerting much more force in Atlantis," Harry said  
  
"Yea, but this is only your second day back and you know jetlag" Hermione offered  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Ginny picked herself up  
  
"Come on harry" He nodded  
  
They all walked down the stairs and into their sleeping quarters. First Hermione then Ron then Ginny, Harry went in to put the spell on her bed, after he performed it she laid down in a blue night gown.  
  
"Good night Ginny, We can talk tomorrow about. this" He kissed her gently  
  
"stay with me" She took his hand  
  
"I cant"  
  
"I mean just for sleep. I don't want to loose you" She smiled up sat him but showed fear in her eyes  
  
He climbed in behind her and spooned her.  
  
"Goodnight Ginny" He whispered in her ear  
  
"Good night, my love" She whispered knowing he'd already fallen asleep. She nestled into his chest and breathed in his cinnamon sent before falling asleep herself  
  
The next morning  
  
Harry was up with the sunrise and took a shower cleaning and stitching his cut. He was nearly finished sewing it up when Ginny came in the bathroom to see him in nothing but boxers  
  
"Oh my god, what happened,"  
  
"Sometime last night, not sure."  
  
"You had this all last night and you didn't say anything?"  
  
"its fine Ginny," He kissed her cheek. I'm gonna go down and get some breakfast, then I'm gonna go set up stronger wards, it'll be a long walk around the castle but you could come and we could talk"  
  
"Sounds fabulous" She smiled at him  
  
"see you down there" He said magicing his robes on and he left Ron and Hermione were still asleep so Harry left floating messages above their bed for when they woke up. He took Ginny by the hand after She finished eating and took her outside, it was a perfect sunny day. But much to hot. Harry twirled his fingers and created a slight breeze  
  
"you know its gonna take some getting used to, these gifts of yours."  
  
"I won't use them around you if they make you uncomfortable."  
  
"No, it's just.new. That's all"  
  
"Oh, right." They reached the edge of the forest He held up his hands and white light covered a 20-foot square left and right of where he was standing  
  
"Did you think of me, while you were away?" Ginny asked  
  
"Every second of every day" He replied  
  
"you didn't even hesitate."  
  
"Why would I? It's the truth and I'm not ashamed of it,"  
  
"I thought of you all the time. Where you were, if you were doing ok. If you missed me"  
  
"I did"  
  
"I missed you terrible. I think my 5th year was my best academically, because all I did was study to get my mind off missing you. After that, during that summer thought a lot about you. It was then that I realized I'd fallen in love with you, and I didn't even know till you were gone." She told him meekly  
  
"I knew I loved you before I left, Ive know since second year, when we were down in the Chamber," She paused  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Because you were Ron's baby sister and you said it yourself you didn't know till 5th year, you didn't love me then. And we wouldn't have been mature enough to carry on a sensible relationship." He smiled stopping again to put up more shields.  
  
"I can't believe we never told each other, I mean from what I've been told it was completely obvious to everyone but us" She said blushing slightly.  
  
He turned and took both her hands and kissed her deeply then pulled away,  
  
"I love you. That's the first time I say it to your face because you have to know, I love you more than life its self. And I have been told that it is quite obvious too, people who've never even seen me and you together knew."  
  
She laughed They spent the rest of the afternoon putting up ground wards, talking and thinking back. The memories of Ginny's first year when she had a schoolgirls crush on him and sent him love songs.  
  
"are my eyes really as green as a freshly pickled toad"  
  
he'd asked as she had bust into fits of laughter. After the ground was secured he had to put wards in the air around the castle. He levitated her along with him and when he was finished he told her to grab onto his waist and hold tight, He then took her flying in the most literal sense, with out a broom and without limits.  
  
He took her high then swooped down low. They flew with a flock of birds and dodged planes all afternoon. He finally slowed and pulled her form his back to his front and kissed her deeply. They made out in the clouds concealed by their mist. Ginny was loving every second of it. Harry slowly descended with her. They reached a Hogwarts tower and put their feet down on solid earth for the first time in hours.  
  
"It feels weird to walk now" She giggled as they entered the main hall to see Ron and Hermione.  
  
"and where have you two been?" Ron asked  
  
"We went to set up the wards then Harry took me flying."  
  
"Oh, did he?" Hermione asked giddily  
  
"Was it fun?"  
  
"It was amazing, I never felt to free." He kissed her head.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I have so let the staff know about everything then I have to go and see your father."  
  
"Bout' what you planning on asking permission to marry my sister?" Ron asked  
  
"If I were doing that I wouldn't say it in front of Ginny, I would talk to you privately first then you father. No, The wizarding world seems to be short a Prime Minister and I was hoping your father would be up to it, I can't possibly be headmaster and Minister." He said  
  
"Good, cuz just for the reference, he'd say no to you marring Ginny" Ron said bullishly and got up from the table  
  
"I'll be back this evening" He told Ginny and ran after his friend  
  
"Ron, Why do you have a problem with me all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because you come back after three years and take my sister"  
  
"I'm not taking your sister Ron, I love her, she loves me and we both love you. We wouldn't do anything to hurt you, and she's not giving you up for me, I fill a completely different part of her life than you and I couldn't possible hope to fill your space in her heart."  
  
"I know, I know that. It's just, its all so sudden and she's my kid sister. And you're my best friend and if it ever didn't work out between you"  
  
"we'd never make you choose Ron. But, at leased from my part, I don't think your going to have to worry about it. I think she's my soul mate. She completes me and I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world"  
  
Ron nodded. "treat her right Harry"  
  
"I promise, So you coming with me to your house?"  
  
"Hell ya, I want to see my fathers face when you ask him to be minister."  
  
"He's gonna pass out"  
  
"Wanna make a bet on it?" Ron challenged,  
  
//awe now I shouldn't use the eye like this\\ Harry thought  
  
//oh Hell, its Ron, and I warned him earlier\\  
  
"Your on mate, your on"  
  
Harry headed to the staff room and then to The Burrow by way of flew 


	11. Chapter11

Harry landed neatly in the kitchen while Ron sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Ron dear, are you all right, Harry" She hugged him so tightly  
  
"Where on earth have you been!? I have been so worried about you! Didn't even think to leave a note and all those death eaters in you house, we thought You know who got you! Thought you were dead! If you weren't all grown id bend you over my knee!" This was the first time Harry had been yelled at by her and it made him kind of sad  
  
Ron was laughing so hard  
  
"mum, mum, come on, let harry tell you and dad about where he's been, you'll forgive him right away"  
  
"Oh well he's out in the garage. You'll have to get him"  
  
Harry waved a hand over his face and opened his mouth but no words came out  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked. He waved a hand over his face again  
  
"talking to your dad, said he was wanted in the house. A second later mr weasly came running in  
  
"Molly, I just heard a voice that sounded like harry tell me.."  
  
"Oh Harry!" he hugged him  
  
"Where have you been dear boy, we were worried sick"  
  
He launched into his story up until He came back to Hogwarts the second time  
  
"You killed You know who!?" Molly gasped  
  
"Voldemort. Say his name for Merlin's sake" Harry said  
  
"that's an amazing tale, its going to be hectic at the ministry tomorrow. With no minister"  
  
"Actually that why were here. I cant fill both the Headmaster and minister position, and I couldn't think of someone better to be minister than.you. mister Weasly," Harry said whispering a slight cushioning spell behind him  
  
"me? Me..wha..I..me!?" he fainted and Ron sighed shaking his head rummaging in his pockets  
  
"No Ron, I cheated, but I couldn't help myself."  
  
"How'd you cheat?"  
  
"Know all, see all" He said exposing the all seeing eye  
  
"CHEAT!"  
  
"I admitted it!" Harry said smiling  
  
"I cant believe you. Can you fix him Mr. Almighty?" Harry laughed and waved his hand in Mr. Weasleys direction and he sat up  
  
"what?"  
  
"Mr. Wealey? Are you all right?"  
  
"Harry I am better than all right I'm THE MINISTER OF MAGIC! I never thought I could say that. Harry just how in the hell did you work that and get all the council to agree to that?"  
  
"I haven't yet, I'll be accompanying you to the office tomorrow to make sure you are given the position,"  
  
"You haven't cleared it yet?" He asked  
  
"Ye of little faith, don't worry about the details, I am the head of the council of magic, they have to do as I say." Arthur nodded numbly.  
  
"Intimidating isn't he?" Ron asked his father  
  
"Just a little," Arthur nodded and swallowed.  
  
"I don't mean to be" harry said  
  
"Come then both of you Arthur sit down I'll finish fixing lunch and we'll have lunch  
  
"Let me Mrs. Weasley? Please?" Harry asked  
  
"Aw now Harry,"  
  
"Let me, I can do it faster. Besides you could do with a break, just relax and sit, I'll serve lunch" Harry waved his hands and the stove kicked on, things went flying out of the fridge and began cooking themselves, all the time Harry had his eyes focused on the stove. Mrs. weasely looked at him concentrating. A minute later Harry levitated 6 plates of sandwiches soup crackers, corn and watermelon.  
  
"Harry mate don't you know how to count, four of us, six plates." Ron said  
  
"Sure I can count Backwards infact.3.. 2...1." as he said one Ginny and Hermione fell out of the fire place.  
  
"That's just bloody creepy, I don't care who you are, that's freaky" Ron said  
  
"Hello love" Harry quickly kissed Ginny on the cheek and pulled out a chair for her  
  
"lunch is served, Herm yours is over by Ron,"  
  
"We were worried he'd killed you, you were gone so long, so we decided to come here." Ginny said confused  
  
"He knows all and sees all Gin" Ron said smiling wickedly at her  
  
"So you knew we were coming?" Hermione asked  
  
"yep. Tuck in"  
  
Ron quickly got up and pulled Hermions chair out as well. Harry smirked knowingly at both of them and their blushes. The plate's slowly descended in front of each person  
  
"Harry this looks delicious"  
  
"Thanks. Not much, just grilled cheese." He said "you dip the sandwich in the soup like Hermione does it" Harry said pointing to her.  
  
"Oh, is this muggle food?" Arthur asked, Harry laughed  
  
"Yes, grilled cheese, with tomato soup and crackers, when you finished your sandwich crunch some crackers up in the soup and eat it. It's the best."  
  
"This is great Harry" Ginny said  
  
"Thank you, I always thought so" they smiled and ate in light conversation and murmurs of gratitude and approval of Harry's cooking  
  
After they finished Mrs. Wealey got up with the intention of doing dishes when Harry waved his hand and all were clean piled and floating to the cupboard  
  
"Harry that little gift of yours is going to drive me insane, what do you expect me to do once you all leave?" They laughed  
  
"I suspect you'll have a nice long talk about Aurturs new job and the large amount of money that will be in your vault tomorrow. Fudge was an heir with no children. No wife or relatives so I had all his money transferred into another vault, yours wasn't big enough, and." He held out his hand and with a pouf and a little smoke "here is your key"  
  
"Harry James Potter, You cant do that." Arthur said "He must have had a will stating who the money went to, give it back  
  
"nope, no will, never wrote one, because Voldemort promised him immortality and complete protection. Arrogant pompous bastard" Harry cursed the Ex minister.  
  
"and its legal?"  
  
"Its non existent. Untraceable, and unrecorded. Yours free and clear. Think of it as a gift. Besides, I didn't give you all of it, there was a considerable amount so I gave some away to good causes." Harry said  
  
"Didn't you keep any for your self harry?" Ron asked  
  
"of course not I have mine, Spikes, Sirus's, and Lady Draculas, all adds up to a pretty penny."  
  
"Right, none for your old pal Ronnikins." Harry laughed  
  
"I have no idea what your vault number is, Yours, as well as your brothers and sister's is all piled neatly in the new vault, a pile for each, including your parents. I think it comes to about 67,000 galleons and some change in each pile with a bonus of about 20,000 in each of your parents piles because they put up with you all these years" Harry jested  
  
Mouths hung aghast  
  
"He was a rich heir," harry smiled "and you deserve it" He continued 


	12. Chapter12

"Right, well I think this calls for celebrating" Mr. Weasley said, he made 5 copies of a letter and sent them each to Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill. Harry magiced a piece of paper and a Quill with ink and wrote one to Remus  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm hoping you got a new owl" Harry said  
  
"Yea, but this ones not much better" Ron said "Fast and but more dimwitted. Gets lost half the time,"  
  
"and you were expecting people to show up when?" Ginny asked  
  
"Late tonight"  
  
"in that case, let me handle it, they'll be here with in an hour or so." Harry walked outside and let out a cry, Light and short, calling for aid but not in a life threatening way, as asking for a favor 6 phoenixes flew from above and landed in front of him  
  
//My lord, you asked of us a favor? \\  
  
//yes I was wondering if you could fly swift for my friends wish to send notice to their sons and have no way of it getting there anytime soon, don't fret this is a one time thing \\  
  
//fret not young lord, we have nothing better to do and it delights us to serve you \\ the smaller bird cawed  
  
//and I greatly appreciate it, though it shant go unrewarded, I grant you each a favor from me to you, on your calling, anything at all you wish desire or need \\  
  
//thank you mi lord. Give us the letters and we'll return on delivery \\  
  
//I can't thank you enough \\ Harry told them giving them the signed and sealed letters  
  
// to misters George Fred Percy Charlie and Bill Weasley and Mr. Remus Lupin \\  
  
//we know where they reside \\  
  
//thank you again \\  
  
//don't thank us mi lord, were but your humble servents' \\  
  
//I am a lazy Lord and you are servants to no one, my equals, I don't believe in servitude, my friends, \\  
  
//you are wise and kind, mi lord, we will fly fast for you \\ the birds took off  
  
"were those Phoenixes?" Molly asked  
  
"Yes, mum, Harry is the lord of the phoenixes."  
  
"Wish I could see the looks on Their faces when those birds deliver letters to them" Ron said  
  
Hermione smacked him playfully  
  
"I'm going to make us some tea, and Harry don't you dare Argue, I want to do something with my hands" Molly said seeing him protest  
  
"Come on harry, lets go outside while we wait for my brothers" Ginny said tugging on his cloak  
  
"Yes ma'am" "Hold on a minute" Arthur said. They turned  
  
"Whas going on with the two of you?" He asked waving his finger between harry and Ginny  
  
"Oh Arthur Shush up, their in love" Molly swatted at him Harry smiled at the man  
  
"are you really?"  
  
"Yes daddy,"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Years now, but only actually admitted it. today infact sir" Harry said  
  
"Oh good, show. I'd say finally but that'd be rude" Arthur nodded and stuck his hand in his pockets  
  
"Add another finally to the list" Ginny told him jokingly He conjured up a notebook with names on it and wrote down Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasleys  
  
"Are you seriously keeping tabs?" She asked pulling his arm down so she could see  
  
"Started out as a joke Really, between me and grandfather Godric."  
  
"How many names on there?" Ron asked  
  
"erm...21"  
  
"Merlin! Ive never even met these people!" Ginny said  
  
"Doesn't mean they haven't seen you. Missed you all a lot there and sometimes mum would go walking inanimate in this world, just to see what I missed, Lady Dracula always visits mortal realm, both to feed and check on me, at night I imagine she did it routinely on you all, I know the others either did or were told about you, so it isn't a wonder." Harry said  
  
"Your mum came here like she was walking amongst us??" Hermione asked  
  
"Yep. Ah. you and me are gonna talk later," He said to her pointing to her temple  
  
"Mind reader too? Your talents never end, yes, we'll talk later tonight back at the school." Hermione said confidently  
  
"I wont" He said shocking her answering the question she was thinking  
  
"That's gonna bug me knock it off" She said as he walked outside  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked  
  
"Nothing Ron, come on, lets go upstairs" She smiled and he followed her up the curvy stairs  
  
"Aw, Arthur look, both our babies are in love. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"I'll bet you anything that it doesn't take 6 months for them both to be engaged."  
  
"Arthur Weasley I wouldn't take that bet because Id loose." She smiled  
  
"why is it the youngest ones settle down and 4 of the 5 eldest dont even have serious relationships?" She whined  
  
"couldn't tell you molly, I was the youngest" He sighed  
  
"yes, well, I suppose we should get some beds ready, because if I know my boys they'll all want to stay here the night" Molly instructed Arthur.  
  
"apparently Harry also knows your boys very well because there are 6 beds up here laid and made."  
  
"That boy doesn't stop does he?"  
  
"Its very thoughtful." The older man said  
  
"Yes, yes it is. I suppose he's got the lawn cut and tables set up in the back hasn't he?" Molly asked  
  
her husband opened the back door  
  
"No only that but he's planted flowers and looks like he's deknoming the garden with Ginny now." He said  
  
"knew it" Arthur only smiled at his wife 


	13. Chapter13

Harry flung a gnome across the field right after Ginny,  
  
"good distance" She said "I bet you a kiss I can do better"  
  
"Your on,"  
  
She threw it harder than she ment to and Harry saw it was going past his so he discreetly waved a finger and the gnome went soaring backward and landed behind his  
  
"Cheat" She whispered  
  
"You didn't disclude that from your wager so am I gonna get that kiss or what?" She smiled wrapping her arms along his shoulders and giving him a gentle chaste kiss  
  
"You know, its seems like we've been like this forever, not just under a day." He nodded and leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
"are you gonna help me degnome this garden or kiss me all day?" She asked  
  
"Do I get a choice?" He asked  
  
"NO! now come on, theirs only a few more left" She pulled a small one out and hurled it farther than all the others. Once they were done he knelt down and put a spell on the yard forbidding the gnomes back for another week, he knew that the Weasley's would have bought their new house by then  
  
"now what?"  
  
"now nothing, Harry Potter, you leave that yard alone, stop doing chores and sit down for Merlin's sake!" Molly yelled out the window  
  
"yes ma'am!" harry said sitting down on the grass, Ginny sat on his lap.  
  
"the question Now what still needs to be answered miss Weasley.  
  
"Now this Mr. Potter!" She yelled grabbing the garden hose behind her magicing the facet on and spaying him.  
  
"Ginny! ARG!" He yelled. They laughed at he got drenched. He reached up towards the sky and rain came down and the 3 by 3 foot square Ginny was on.  
  
"AHH! Harry! NO MAGIC!"  
  
He turned off the cloud and the hose. She ran and he gave chase, they ran about the yard for about 45 seconds before he caught and tackled her.  
  
"Ginny! I cant believe you did that!"  
  
"can't you?" He grinned  
  
"Minx" He leaned down on top of her and kissed her. After they broke for breath and grinned evilly. She looked at him and suddenly he started tickling her.  
  
"Ah! Harry! Stop! Stop stop stop stop stop! Please! Haha ha! No! Quit! I'm gonna pee my pants! Ah! Ha ha ha! NO! your.pure.evil! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
"Gee George, I think you owe me 10 Galleons,"  
  
Harry Jumped up and pulled Ginny with him looking at the twins blushing.  
  
"I think your right Fred, I do!" He pulled some coins out of his pocket and tossed them at his brother.  
  
"You see I the smarter of the Twins knew you two would get together before you both were out of school, but my brother here thought it'd take you till you were out on your own before you realized it" George said  
  
"Chalk two more up on the 'knew before we did' list" Ginny said. Harry pulled his pad and pen  
  
"makes 23."  
  
"So where oh where have you been Harry? We heard you became mr. All- powerful and defeated Fudge, who was under Voldemort, Voldemort- who was under Dumbledor, and Dumbledor himself." Fred said  
  
"I was on an island commonly know as Atlantis training to be a master wizard with all my dead relatives, back to Queen mab, merlin, the hogwarts four and Lady Dracula. Became head of the council of Magic, came back to defeat Voldemort. Did, as you already know and am currently enjoying the day with my girlfriend and her family"  
  
"wow. did he breath once in that entire thing?" Fred asked George  
  
"nope don't think so"  
  
"lemme guess, ronnikins, is somewhere with Hermione snogging?"  
  
Harry pointed to the upper level of the house.  
  
"mmm. a mystery. come Dr. Wats-fred." George said holding a imaginary pipe. Harry and Ginny laughed hysterically  
  
They hard a small shriek from inside Ron's room a moment later and a trousler and angry Hermione came outside  
  
"Rrrr those two, I'm going to strangle them!" She shouted  
  
"Calm down Herm, what were they interrupting to get you so upset?" Harry asked innocently  
  
"You know damn well what they were interrupting" Hermione huffed. It was true Harry knew they were kissing and that Ron was upstairs Yelling at them.  
  
"Its all right Hermione, they did the same thing to us" Ginny said  
  
"Ginny.why are you all wet?"  
  
"Oh, Harry and I had a water fight because mum forbid us for doing more chores." She blushed Harry did a drying spell  
  
"She started it" Harry mumbled childishly before Ron came Storming out  
  
Five minutes later Charlie came outside  
  
"Harry!? Your back!" Charlie shook his hand  
  
"Where've you been you had everyone worried sick!"  
  
"I was on a remote island training to defeat Voldemort."  
  
"did you?"  
  
"Yes and everyone associated to him. Meaning Fudge and Dumbledor, when everyone gets here and we've eaten dinner if you want to know more I'll tell you all, but I'm really getting tired of saying it." Harry said  
  
"Of course, understandable" He said  
  
"One more question though, why was my letter delivered by a phoenix?" He asked  
  
"Oh that's be me too, I'm the Lord of Phoenixes. Their doing me a favor till your parents get a new owl"  
  
"I suppose an explanation is going to come later?" he asked  
  
"yes,"  
  
"Right," He smiled "wait, wait, one more question?" Harry nodded  
  
"Are you and Ginny Finally.you know."They both groaned loudly amused. Harry again summoned up his pad and wrote Charlie's name. "24"  
  
"I'm going in to help mum, no you stay here, you're a guest and you know she wont want your help, why don't you male-bong of something?" Ginny asked  
  
"fine, fine" harry said sitting back down on the grass and Charlie sat down with him. He and harry got wrapped in a conversation about the Dragons Harry had on Atlantis and somehow got talked into helping this one Dragon Charlie was struggling with, since Harry could communicate with them. Then Percy made him grand entrance. Was stunned out of his mind at the thought of working under his father but knew being the son of the minister would get him places, He conjured a chair and sat next to Harry and Charlie and some how drew them into a conversation of Politics that attracted Ron Fred and George and soon they were all sitting arguing about past ministers and politics from their parents era as well as current ministry bungles and world issues. The conversation lasted an hour till Bill arrived.  
  
He came outside holding a bundle wrapped in a blanket and smiled  
  
"Harry! I heard you were back, Ginny told me not to ask you were you were, so I wont, but Its great to see you back! My sister really missed you, she said to put me on the 'list' whatever that is" Harry did as she instructed "25"  
  
"Anyway, sorry it took so long, I had to get Isis here ready." He referred to the baby asleep in his arms,  
  
"OH, is that her? Finally, can I hold her? Or will it wake her up?"  
  
"She's been sleeping for like two hours so I think its fine" Bill handed Charlie the baby.  
  
"Awe, she's so big!" Charlie tickled her nose and she woke, cried for maybe a second and stopped and sucked her thumb. "how old is she now?"  
  
"10 months,"  
  
"She's adorable." Ron said  
  
Ginny came out with a tan woman in short shorts and a white t shirt covered in sand  
  
"isn't she a doll?" Ginny asked  
  
"She's an angel. Hardly ever cries." The woman said  
  
"Harry, you haven't met my girlfriend, Cleopatra."  
  
"Nice to meet you" harry stood up and held out his hand for her to shake she hugged him and said  
  
"Its great to meet you Harry, I'm so glad your back, Ginny told me all about you and she was in an awful state when you left! Wow Gin, you said handsome but yikes!"  
  
"Oh, well, actually, he didn't look exactly like that when he left, he.yea, the 'Yikes' is a new development" Ginny said blushing  
  
"OH, well you have a beautiful daughter cleopatr."  
  
"Cal me Cleo and yes, she's gorgeous isn't she." She smiled as Charlie passed Isis to Percy and he cooed to the baby  
  
"All right everyone, time to eat!" Molly yelled  
  
"Harry dear, if you simply must help, get the plates and things and set the table."  
  
Harry put his hands behind his back and smiled at Mrs. Weasly. Plates and silverware come floating out onto to large table and set themselves neatly at each setting, AA baby high chair was conjured and there was more gawking  
  
"Come on guys, lets eat" Ginny said. They were jolted out of their trances and sat down at the table.  
  
There was a pop behind them and turned to see Remus. Harry scrambled from his chair and hugged his forcefully and Remus hugged just as hard back  
  
"Oh Merlin Harry, I was so worried, I got your letter. What.O Merlin, I thought I was going to die, Lost James and Lily and Peter, the you and Sirius in a month"  
  
"I know moony I know, and I promise, I will tell you everything, as soon as we eat dinner, because I know that the full moon was only a night ago and you look terrible, come on and sit down to eat" Harry patted the seat next to him.  
  
"this looks delicious Molly" Remus said  
  
"Yes well lets dig in" Arthur said  
  
"here here!" Ron yelled! There was talk all night while they ate. About Isis and Remus and Ginny and Harry, Remus's name was also added to the list making 26 people. Near the feast end Harry stood up and rose his glass,  
  
"lets see here.to umm Friends and family. Congratulations to Bill and Cleo on their gorgeous baby, now don't get jealous Gin" Laughter "And to Arthur especially because he's the reason were all here, on his new job, as minister of magic, well earned, Congratulations. I know I missed all of this but I'm gonna say it anyway cuz I would've toasted to it had I been there. Fred and George on your joke shop, nicely done"  
  
"Couldn't have done it without you mate!" Fred hollered  
  
"And.to um Ron and Hermione, graduation, to Charlie.for actually living this long around those creatures." Harry laughed with the rest of the family  
  
"Molly and Arthur, empty nest and still holding strong, Remus, You get this one early but congratulations for being the first cured Werewolf, that's gonna come later all right?" Remus was stunned and only nodded while everyone whistled and cheered  
  
"To Percy, for his outstanding achievements in the ministry, and.and lastly to..to um Ginny, the only girl who ever had my heart. I love you" He leaned down and kissed her  
  
The twins yelled and hollered Ron screamed 'suck up' while Hermione hit him most people just clapped  
  
"A toast!" They all said  
  
"NO! Now wait just one minute!" Arthur yelled  
  
"You left a person out of that toast that I think was especially important," Harry thought he was talking about Isis and stood again  
  
"nope, now wait, lemme get this one" he said  
  
"To you Harry, for giving up three years, of your life, to train, and work so hard to defeat the dark lord. Saving us all. For being so kind and giving, thoughtless, never faltering smile even though you've been to hell and back before your even 20. I stand up here and I'm not toasting Harry Potter the boy who lived, I'm tasting to Just Harry. Here, here!" glasses were put together in toast and Harry just smiled at Arthur from down the table. 


	14. Chapter14

After they toasted and Harry had cleared the table, He made a fire in the yard and everyone sat around it. Bill and Chloe, Ron Hermione Molly and Arthur and Harry and Ginny were all snuggled up together enjoying the warmth, Fred and George had mock snuggled to make people laugh, which they did and Isis was being passed around. She eventually got to Harry and he took her steadily. He felt his hands get hot and a power radiated off the baby. He looked at her oddly and she giggled at him.  
  
"Hello there," He said,  
  
"mind?" He aske as he turned her slightly to sit on his lap and moved her blanket and onesy down so he could see her armand shoulder, just as he suspected, there was a birth mark there the shape of a flame.  
  
"Whas a matter Harry she got a bug bite?" Bill asked  
  
"No.No I just, I'll tell you later" He pulled up her shirt and she gigled again at him,  
  
"Yea, you've know it all along havent you sly one? Huh? You sneek?" He asked and Ginny looked at him  
  
"What's she known Harry?"  
  
"I'll tell you later too, ok?" She nodded and took the baby, she cried for a minute and Harry watched the flames rise about half a foot and she stopped and they went back down  
  
"Amazing, Ive neve seen so much control and she's so young, you know what your doing to.." He said as Ginny bounced him  
  
"Are you really talking to her?"  
  
"Telekinetically." He said  
  
"Merlin is going to love you.yes he is" He pushed her belly and she laughed.  
  
"that's amazing Harry,"  
  
"yea, Hey Bill, Cleo, can I take Isis on a walk? Pretty please? She looks kinda bored with this pass- the-baby thing." Bill noddded  
  
"what do you think little one, are we bringing aunt Ginny, can we tell her your secret?"  
  
The baby smiled  
  
"Comeon aunt Ginny, walk with us?" Harry held out his baby free hand to her and she took it. They walked aways and Harry Stopped and sat down  
  
"I thought we were walking?" Ginny said sitting beside him  
  
"I want to see Isis here use her powers, measure her strengths, theres a mark, like fire on the back of her right shoulder blade, same as me, she's an elemental, right now all she can do is fire by once she's trained, we'll see, here." He held out his hand to the baby and fire appeared in it.  
  
"can you make that grow Isis?" He asked holding her in his lap  
  
She giggled  
  
'Harry are you nuts? You cnt have a baby around fire, she could burn herself!" Ginny whispered  
  
"No she couldn't, I could thrw her in that fire pit right over there and shed giggle like mad." Harry said  
  
"Come on Isis. Make it grow" he said She frowned and the fire birt up and around like a drop of gassoline hit it, out then back to the size Harry had it  
  
"Great! Good job sweety, aw your powerful! Mommy and daddy are gonna be so proud, just keep it contoled like you have been" Harry said kissing the side of her face  
  
"Harry are you sure?"  
  
'Sure what? Did you just see that?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Here, Isis, you wanna touch the fire?" He asked  
  
Ginny looked horrified  
  
"Stay Ginny, watch her" isis's eyes lit up and she quickly stuck her hand in the flames laughing and having a blast  
  
"it tickles" Harry said  
  
"tickles?" he nodded closing his hand around Isis's and smiled  
  
"yep tickles, done it before you know, danced naked in a fire, on my birthday last year."  
  
"Naked?" She laughed He nodded and they began to walk back to the fire. When they got there every one was standing and stretching and taking balnkets back to the house.  
  
"Harry mind putting that out?" Ron asked pointing to the fire Harry blew at it and it was nothing but a red glow on the unscathed earth.  
  
"Right, if everyones up for story time, want to sit up in the living room" Harry said they all nodded practically running for the sitting room. Harry stood in the middle of the room and began to tell his story.  
  
AN Sorry its short, ive been busy this week. Next chapter is like a summary of what's happened so far and more explanations of unknown powers. 


	15. Chapter15

Before we get to the story Id like to thank Zedd/ Mike for my best review EVER! And giving me a real challenge in finding and fixing a flaw in my story. As Ive said Phoenixes are good judges of characters because they can read people, but then why was Fawks with Dumbledore since he was evil? A question he proposed that I am having a difficult time solving. But never fear readers, I will answer this qustion, hopefully soon. I just wanted to let Zedd/Mike know that I appreciate his thought process while reading my fanfiction, and I encourage anyone else who finds major flaws in my story to tell me so. I can only hope it turns out as constructively as his. THANK YOU!!!!! -jess  
  
"Right, now as you know I was 'taken' from my house, Well on that morning my uncle showed up and removed me not before the death eaters were let threw the ward dumbledor had around my house. We flew to Romania, where he explained that he couldn't explain anything, If I had a problem with this I could fly off to Charlie but I was curious and he'd mentioned that he knew my parents, We landed on the high guard Tower of the Island, now it has no real name, but the muggles that have seen it call it Atlantis. It moves, floating all over the Atlantic."  
  
He pulled up his sleeve revealing a patch on his arm  
  
"That marking leads me to the island where ever it might be. Where was I oh, the first day! I met Merlin and he introduced me to the heads of Hogwarts, Queen mab, the first magical being ever, Lady Dracula, Lord Draculas first wife, and I met Lily and James Potter and Sirius at the bottom over the stairs of the tower."  
  
Remus began to comment but found he couldn't  
  
"I know mooney, He is not technically dead but is unable to leave the island till we find a way to push him back threw the veil which has proved difficult for Merlin. You'll see him when I take you there tomorrow, Now that day they led me down to the council of magic meeting assembly. They told me I was a direct descendant to each and every one of them and destined to destroy Voldemort and Dumbledor. They taught me to fight, and use wandless magic, control the elements talk to the animals, any form of magic, I can do it, any language I can speak it, write it, put it to use fluently, I know past, present and future, when its necessary. I can read minds, you name it I am capable of it. No Ron I'm not gonna do demonstrations"  
  
He said smiling because He had just read Rons mind since they couldn't speak there by doing a demonstration,  
  
Ron shut his mouth quick  
  
"Right, So for the last three years that's all Ive done, train. Ive enjoyed the company and memories of my mother and father, mutely generation experience, family, I got my first birthday 'party' after 2 years I was an acclaimed elementalist, being able to control all the elements of earth and was given these markings,"  
  
He pulled off his shirt  
  
"To show I was accomplished in elemental magic"  
  
Chloe tried to say something  
  
"I will get to that later Cleo but your right when I'm finished" She looked thunder shocked and clung to Isis  
  
"Its not going to hurt her, she's perfectly fine, infact she enjoys it.back to my story, so I came here, toyed with Dumbledor, so He would run to Voldemort, If one more of you shoulder at the name I am going to hex you, and tell him I was back and powerful, which He did. I left and went to Fudge's office to interrupt the meeting he was having with Voldemorts messenger boys, I. castrated.malfoy if you will, and as you saw on the t.v put him up in front of the media to admit his loyalties to Voldemort and renounce the title of mister to me, who would be replaced by someone else at a later date, tomorrow, when I accompany your father to work, straighten out this business and take a portion of you to Atlantis."  
  
"If you simply must know who, Bill Cleo Isis, Gin, Hermione, if you must come Ron and Remus." Now after Fudges press meeting I aperated to the English mores where I had owled Voldemort to meet me, we faced of, firing elemental magic at him till Dumbledor back, They fired killing curses at me I fired a bonded killing curse and protection spell, pushed it back at Voldemort and toasted him. After that I apparently called the phoenixes to me because we fought him and overpowered the bastard. After he was ash, I collected some for Merlin because I know he'd love to have some of their magical essence, its sort of a hobby of his. I came back to Hogwarts, set wards around the school this morning and that leads us practically to here, you can speak now but one at a time"  
  
This didn't sink in because they all burst out and Harry had to mute them again  
  
"All right, Bill and Cleo first about Isis's make"  
  
"What's it mean?" Bill asked  
  
"It means your daughter is somewhat similar to me, powerful, elemental, her first power is the fire, shown by her mark, but in time and training she'll learn the others"  
  
"What if we don't want her to learn?" Cleo asked  
  
"Then you would be doing a very dangerous think, you daughter at her young aged as already peaked her magic to a point, deny her the out let and it will become uncontrollable and I garentee you'll lose a house a week from the burn outs. I'm sure after maybe a month of beginners training with Merlin, I can teach her the rest in the comfort of your home, so don't worry"  
  
"How do you know that's not just a mark?" Bill asked he obviously believed but was curious  
  
"Here" He held out a hand of fire to the baby. Mrs. Weasly shrieked but found she couldn't move  
  
"Go on Isis, its all right, show mummy, make it grow" She laughed and the fire flared as it had earlier that night and she put her hand in it dinging her sleeve and she laughed hysterically  
  
"Any questions"  
  
"Not about her, but what was your first element, I mean were you also a fire thingy majig?" Ron asked. Harry laughed  
  
"No, I was a natural at controlling the weather, my mum had a glamour charm on my birth mark because it was a lighting bolt on my fore head see, when Voldemort cursed me the power fluxed there. Some weird thing." Harry mumbled  
  
"Right next you herm about you seeing my mum when she was here. I'll explain more when I take you to Atlantis, yes there are incredible amounts of knowledge you'll be able to get your fingers on, but you are a mage. A seer of all worlds. In other words, you see dead people."  
  
"Ron your questions are just silly. He skipped over Ginny because she already knew everything, except why he was taking her to Atlantis.  
  
"Ah Remus, yes, well Padfoot and Prongs and I got bored over a weeks time and decided to invent a cure for your.condition. Our boredom, and determination and an OOPS thank to Sirius, vwala, cure! But its still in Atlantis which is why you are coming with me"  
  
"Fred George, again with silly childish questions, Percy you seemed to comprehend very well. Impressive your skill for absorbing information and adapting. Odd still. Charlie, I'm not answering that out loud." Charlie laughed and nodded at harry.  
  
"Yes I will make time to come see that dragon. On.um.lets make it Tuesday, three days from now"  
  
"Right now, last issue needing to be dealt with is your money. Fudge was an only heir with not relatives of any sort, and no will. He had a considerable fortune that had built up in his family for centuries. I devised it equally between each of you and 2/3s went to charities. Leaving each of you with a pile of rufly 67,000 galleons each, your parents have more though Bill I had no idea you had a family so you only have one pile instead of three, my apologies. This money is free and clear and completely yours, I'll have it delivered to your personally vaults when I conduct my business in Diagon ally tomorrow morning, if you'll give me your vault numbers" Harry said. They all numbly stared  
  
"Here, my trusty notepad, write them down with your names." He pass it around  
  
"Guys snap out of it!" Harry yelled the looked as if they'd just been woken up  
  
"67 Thousand galleons!?" Fred asked  
  
"each!?" George asked  
  
"that's right, your all rich and you deserve it." Harry said  
  
"Now I suggest sleep, the journey to Atlantis is fairly long, and you Arthur want to look your best for your first day as Minster" He winked and with a swish of his cloak aperated to Hogwarts. ( The ward are specifically tuned to his magical signature since he set them up) 


	16. Chapter16

Harry woke up the next morning and dressed in a black outfit toped with a velvet royal purple cloak. He clasped it with the sign of Merlin and aperated to the three broomsticks  
  
He pulled up his hood with a glare at the people staring at him. He walked down the road seeing many things from his past, lots of children about ogling brooms in Quality Quiddich Supplies  
  
He smiled and continued on his way. He received many looks for being mysterious, but paid it no mind. He entered Gringotts and headed to the head goblins desk  
  
" I need to remove the money from vault 417 and place it in various accounts. I also need access to vault 27." The goblin stuttered  
  
"you must have authorization to access 417 and vault 27 has not been opened in"  
  
"Over a century probably and I bet the air is rather old in there, but I need no authorization, and I have the key to both, I am the head of the council of magic, as instructed you are to open both vaults for me." He said calmly. The goblin waved to another. In minutes he was at vault 417.  
  
He waved his hand and it had all been magically shrunken and placed in a bag with a name on each.  
  
"Thank Mr.."  
  
"Topkin, sir, and I know who you are, your Mr. Potter. I heard a whisper you were back"  
  
"Yes, well thank you Topkin now if you can take me to these vaults please." The goblin nodded and in half an hour they had been to each vault and deposited the bags.  
  
"now to vault 27 please?" He nodded  
  
Harry opened the vault to see a large room going back several meters. Like a long hall full of money  
  
"wow"  
  
"sir?" the goblin asked  
  
"Yes, I'll just." He shrunk a small stack and placed it in his coin bag. He recovered and enjoyed the ride up to the surface. Once there he went into the robe shop and bought pure white dress robes for everyone coming with him as they would look out of place in their normal black. He bought Ginny a lovely one with pearl slivers around the collar and bell flared sleeves. It would drag on the ground but had a charm to keep it neat and pure white. Then bought them all white cloaks to add, as it was sometimes cold depending on how north or south the island was.  
  
He also bought Arthur new robes as the minister had to look his best and he knew they owned nothing befitting the stereo types of the position. He then proceeded to buy 6 new brooms (Thunderstrike8.0s) and 7 travel cushions because it could be a long ride.  
  
He wrapped them and Aperated to the Wesley's front door.  
  
He opened the door and heard everyone by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley up and about.  
  
"Oh Harry dear, good you're here, go up there and make him decide on a set of robes"  
  
"I bought him some while I was out, thought he better look his best, I'm sure you can take it from here, oh your key" He gave her the vault key and headed up the stairs  
  
"Aurtur, its me harry open up," the door cracked and Harry entered seeing Mr. Weasley in nothing but boxers and a t shirt  
  
"I don't know what to wear" He said  
  
"Here try these, I got them while I was out. I had to sort out the gringotts mess and get white robes for everyone accompanying me to Atlantis, any way I think their your size" They were regal blue robes with black trim and silver clasps  
  
"Its perfect harry,"  
  
"well, hurry, the ministry's already active." He nodded and rushed off to the bathroom. 10 minutes later he appeared, pepped up and smiling,  
  
"are you sure this will work harry? I mean if the council doesn't agree.."  
  
"Aurtur Weasly you are the future head of the ministry, confidence with a touch of arrogance, your in charge, or you will be." Harry said  
  
"Come along" They aperated in the middle of the head councils office  
  
There was yelling and arguing of who would replace Fudge. Harry silenced all of them  
  
"I believe. your filth of an ex mister resigned his title to me there for it is up to me and me alone to choose his successor. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" he yelled silencing their mental cries to be chosen  
  
"I have chosen Aurtur Weasley for Minister and any one who has any complaints about it can go threw me"  
  
"And who the hell are you?" A snobby looking man with beady blue eyes that reminded him of Dumbledor with out the spark  
  
"you idiot, that's harry potter"  
  
"Your fame doesn't sway in the room Potter, get out"  
  
"You'll watch who you take that tone to or I'll strip you of your magic, I am harry Potter Prince of Atlantis, Head of the council of magic, heir to Merlin, Mab, and the Hogwarts four. Address me proper or sacrifice your jobs as well, I am sure I can find chimps who'll best you." They were all silent,  
  
"now, as I have said, Arthur Weasly is the New Minister of magic, and you'll swear him in or you'll get out. I'm not giving your opinions a second thought as you are all the ones responsible for hiring a DEATH EATER as our last minister so you are clearly not capable of making a good decision for the better of the wizarding community! Do you agree to swear him in?" They all nodded mutely  
  
"Arthur, I assume you can take charge of things from here?" the red head nodded and watched harry aperate back to his house  
  
He gently stirred the others who were to head to Atlantis with him  
  
"Come on up. I got you some things while I was in Diagon alley," Once all 6 were set down eating breakfast He went up to his room. He heard a soft knock and answered  
  
"Its unlocked" Ginny entered and blushed at his state of undress, he was only in his boxer  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No its all right, I'm just looking for the robes mum got me, ah ha!" he pulled the while silk out of his pack and unfolded it finding it perfect.  
  
"Those are gorgeous." She said and yawned  
  
"Go and take a shower and all that"  
  
"nah, I just did a cleansing spell, easier that to fight my brothers for shower time,"  
  
'Right, well I got you some things, I mean I got everyone, dress robes and a broom." He pulled the green wrapped robes and a room from behind the bed.  
  
"Oh Harry! That's a thungerstrike! Their really expensive,"  
  
"Well Aunti Dracula left me a vault the size of the great hall full of money so I don't think its a problem." He laughed  
  
"Here open the robes" She pulled the green wrapping off and gasped  
  
"Their beautiful."  
  
"It's a ceremonial thing there. Everyone wears white, pretty much all the time." She hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much Harry, I love them." She kissed him before squealing  
  
"I'm gonna go put them on!"  
  
"That's what I bought em for, here, leave you broom, take these to Hermione, and tell her to wear her hair up, you too, unspoken tradition thing" He said  
  
"OK," He smiled and changed into his white robes.  
  
Hermione took one look at Ginnys flushed face and laughed  
  
"Oh my god, Harry.in his boxers. so hot." She said. More giggles from her friend  
  
"that nice"  
  
"oh the muscles and the tattoos. so sexy!"  
  
giggles  
  
"Oh he gave you these robes and told you to wear your hair up, traditional stuff." She gasped at her robes, they were simple but elegant and it made her boobs stick out more. She'd said. Ginny and Hermione twirled in the robes before descending the steps. They say the other men inplain black robes and harry in white. He had just given them the robes  
  
"Go up and change" he said  
  
They all left and came back in white. It made Rons hair look sort of odd, but suited Remus well as well as Cleo. He had even bought white dress robes for Isis, they were small and not very extravagant but he said they didn't sell them like that where he'd went.  
  
"ok, more presents, Harry said "Cloaks, cuz I'm not sure where exactly they are, and it could be quite polar, and new brooms" The guys awed at the thunderstrikes  
  
After they go over their shock they clasped the cloaked and walked outside with Harry and the girls  
  
"OK I'll lead by about 5 feet. You follow. I'm not sure where were going but I'll try not to make sudden turns" They rode for nearly two hours before Harry spotted it below them  
  
"Get ready to land guys!" harry yelled holding onto Ginny's broom and gently gliding her to the tower. 


	17. Chapter17

Harry saw his mother gracefully running up the stairs to meet him  
  
"Oh Harry!" She flung her arms around him  
  
"I didn't think youd be back this soon, oh and you brought a whole brood with you!" She let go of Harry and hugged Ginny  
  
"Its great to finally meet you in person.oh"  
  
"Remi" She flung her arms widly around him and he cried as he hugged her. James came up behind Harry and tackled him. Harry turned over on the ground and pushed his dad off him  
  
"Jeeze dad you miss me that much!?"  
  
"Of course, my only source of conversation now is Spike and Sirius." Harry groaned  
  
"mom dad, this is.."  
  
"Yes, ofcourse we know"  
  
"yes, and guys these are my parents." Lily was still hugging Hermione and Ron. While James was trying to calm Remus down  
  
"mum, let them go they unlike you need air" He joked  
  
"sorry, I'm just really happy she said  
  
"I say we move down to the hall, seeing as why I have a 'brood' here is going to take multiple explanations."  
  
"Good thinking Harry, you tell us ancient ones that once we climb all those stairs" Merlin said  
  
"Grandpa Merlin!" He hugged his great (and so on and so on) grandfather tightly  
  
"REMUS!" They heard Sirius yell. Remus smiled  
  
"Sirius! I'm gonna kill you!" Remus ran after him.  
  
"I sure hope Remus beats the tar out of him, he went prank crazy after you left." James said  
  
"And your so proud" harry said nudging his father  
  
"so damn proud" he said wiping his eyes of fake tears.  
  
"Come on follow me, feel free to look around." Harry opened his arms,  
  
"I'll give you the grand tour after the meeting" They nodded observing the surroundings  
  
"harry would you be so kind as to conjure some chairs for our guests?" Mab said  
  
"Of course Aunti Mab" 7 chairs (One for Sirius) appeared in front of the other 11.  
  
" All right, short introductions, this is Bill and Cleo and their daughter Isis, Remus, most of you know, the ever talked about Ginny, \He said with sarcasm/ Hermione and Ron.  
  
Guys this is my Aunt, lady Dracula, mum, dad, uncle Spike, Queen Mab, Merlin the great Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffendor and Helga Hufflepuff. " he said then took a seat in the center looking extremely regal in his white robes and throw,  
  
"Now, I'm wondering why you brought so many friends with you Prince," Lady Dracula said, "Oh yes! He said, Isis, Bill and Chloe's daughter is an elemental, fire, and a powerful one at that. She is 9 months, and controls herself and powers better than I did when I started"  
  
"Ah, let me see the child" Merlin requested  
  
Bill stood up on harry's approving nod and handed his daughter over to the old man. She giggled at the touch of his whiskers,  
  
"Oh so happy yet so burdened," He smiled sweetly at the child, "She is indeed powerful harry, and it grows daily, She needs and outlet, harry I assume your going to volunteer? He asked harry Nodded once  
  
"I see greatness in her and she will one day sit among us" Mab said  
  
"Yes" Merlin confirmed handing the child to harry who walked her over to Bill.  
  
"and the others harry?" Rowena asked  
  
"Remus, for obvious reasons, the cure father, Sirius and I made. I knew you wanted to meet Ginny, and this seemed a perfect time to bring her, and Hermione is here because she is a mage, She saw my mother wandering Hogwarts on numerous occasions" He said. Hermione tilted her head  
  
"Don't be ashamed of what you are Hermione dearest" Godric told her. Her head snapped up  
  
"I.I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't apologize either were not here to judge you Hermione, it's a perfectly normal gift for witches to possess" Salazar said  
  
"Well I'm afraid I don't know much about.mages, there was nothing in the Hogwarts library about them" Godric laughed  
  
"I'm sure Salazar here has plenty of volumes on it, my, my, Rowena she's your twin!" He laughed heartily  
  
"Hush you," She smacked him  
  
"that only leaves the other Weasly, whats his play in this scheme?" Spike asked  
  
"he's just noisey" harry said  
  
"ah.loves the Granger girl don't he?" harry nodded to his uncle.  
  
"Then all business is settled?" Lady Dracula asked  
  
"Yes, I believe I will stay and Explain to Isis's parents in detail their daughters powers and ease the fear they have."  
  
"I'm going to show Miss granger to my private Library,"  
  
"She'll just die" Harry said  
  
"great then I will take Remus and de-wolf him with Sirus's help" James said  
  
"That leaves me Ron and Ginny to do what?" harry asked  
  
"Why don't you take a walk in the woods, or the beach?" Helga suggested.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"well count me out I'm gonna hang out with Hermione in the library. Catch up with you two later?' he asked  
  
"Sure, ok, just the two of us," harry lead her out of the hall.  
  
"What do you want to do, their wood the beach, the pitch, anything and everything is here." He said  
  
"ummm forest I guess. I don't know,"  
  
"forest it is then" he took her hand and they walked down the street as wizards in white bowed head to him,  
  
"wow"  
  
"hum? He asked  
  
"I.I just. you know I know your famous in the wizarding world..but this is surreal"  
  
"You'll get used to it" he said  
  
"I will?" she asked He laughed  
  
"Only if you want to.later, not moving to fast" He said pick up speed she met him at his challenge and they ran down the street laughing. 


	18. Chapter18

"harry this is Lovely" Ginny said looking at the forest,  
  
"Yea, well come on then, Id like to visit Sheaae hathaa. Then I can give you the grand tour."  
  
"She hatha?"  
  
"Don't freak out ok, but she's a basilisk, trust me."  
  
"a..a.a.a.."  
  
"don't worry, she wont hurt you. Her eyes have been.er. fixed for centuries, your with me, If you don't want to we could jus."  
  
"No, its fine, just the memories,"  
  
"I know, here, wait here." HE said walking ahead a little  
  
"shhe haaassatha sallitaynea shhsssa sssiitihe ahhhaasssss hethhhhhhh" She heard the hiss escape from Harry's mouth there was more hissing from over the small hill Harry turned to her and held out this hand  
  
"I told her you'd be a bit skittish, she says unless you taste like chicken she wont eat you"  
  
"That isn't funny Harry"  
  
"Sorry" He put a hand around her and led her over the hill she saw a great snake curled up lying on the forest floor,  
  
"This is shee hahssth, but you can call her Precious"  
  
"Precious? Can she, understand me?"  
  
"Hang on" He put a hand over her throat, she felt an odd warmth there.  
  
"Now that spell lasts half an hour and you wont be able to speak English only paseltounge. She smiled  
  
"Hello, I'm Ginny" She said to the snake surprised to find that when she said it her words were a hissing and spitting noise  
  
"Hello child, the young king here has told me much about you. I am honored to meet you"  
  
"and I the same, you have a beautiful forest. Ive never seen anything more beautiful"  
  
"I cannot take claim for this forest my lady, but I agree it is very beautiful"  
  
"Please call me Ginny, I insist,"  
  
The snake moved its head up to where its eyes were level to Harry and Ginnys and sniffed her.  
  
"You will make a wonde.," But Harry interrupted her  
  
"She doesn't know yet, I was planning on telling her tonight" Harry said  
  
"What were you going to tell me tonight"  
  
"You have to be patient and wait for tonight," He kissed her temple.  
  
"I apologize my king, I had no idea she was."  
  
"Its quite all right," He said giving a slight incline to his head at the serpent  
  
"Has my mother been here since I left?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, she comes often. She misses you too much, sometimes I worry for her."  
  
"I do as well."  
  
"You'll forgive me my prince, but I have matters to attend to on the other side of the forest"  
  
"Kasshasth?" She nodded  
  
"tell him I said hello" Harry told her as she raised up and slithered away  
  
"See, not all basilisks are bad"  
  
"What are you keeping from me Harry"  
  
"I'm not keeping anything from you Ginny, you simply have to wait for the right time, the council wishes to be there when. we're to be there after sunset tonight, alone, and I'll have to get you proper robes"  
  
"What are you on about Harry?"  
  
"Nothing, lets just enjoy the rest of our day." He took her hand and led her deeper into the forest. She met the most amazing creatures. Had conversations with unicorns and met manticores and Chimeras. It was spectacular.  
  
Later that day he took her back to the city.  
  
"here," He took her hand and they went into a robe shop  
  
"Oh Harry, these are to much"  
  
"No their not, your going to have to get used to the high life Virginia, after all you're the ministers daughter, and a very rich woman by yourself,"  
  
"I know, its just so weird, going from dirt poor second hand robes to much to rich and having everything you have ever wanted."  
  
"well, you need to pick out a few white dress robes, and I'll get you the outfit for tonight,"  
  
"what are you getting?"  
  
"It's a training outfit," Harry said browsing threw a rack  
  
"training?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry, you don't have to train its just.kind of like a tradition, I cant tell you more than that."  
  
"I understand. Ooooh Harry look at this, its beautiful" She said pulling out a slim white robe that was covered in glitter and silk. It was extremely Elegant  
  
"It'll look wonderful on you" He said  
  
"You think?" He nodded  
  
"all right then" She carefully laid it over her arm. Harry pointed at it and it pulled itself upright and hung behind Ginny.  
  
"All right then" She said. She picked out a few more white robes that were just as fancy before moving back around the store and focused on more colors  
  
"To bad I don't look good in light blue, my red hair clashes" She said pulling the robe back,  
  
"get it," "but I'll never wear it" "trust me, just buy it. Anything else you want." He said  
  
"this is so weird, all these clothes are my size"  
  
"Its magic deary." The woman behind her said  
  
She jumped  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you milady."  
  
"Ginny, nice to meet you" The woman looked at her offer hand and then to Harry. Harry nodded knowing perfectly well why the woman hesitated. Not many royals held their hands out to inferiors,  
  
She shook her hand  
  
"This is an amazing shop, do you make all the dresses?"  
  
"yes, I do"  
  
"do you think you could make this dress, well Ive always had this idea of a really beautiful dress, and I wanted to make it for my wedding" She stole a glance at Harry who had gone a shade paler  
  
"And I think if you and I work together on it, because I'm not very good at making things, stitching and the like, but if I gave you a picture, could you make it? Id pay handsomely for it"  
  
"Oh no milady, I couldn't except your money, of course I will make the dress, free of charge"  
  
"No, I insists on paying you. I'll come by tomorrow with a few sketches is that all right?" The lady began to protest payment again but Ginny gave her a hard look and she relented  
  
"anything you wish milady."  
  
"my name is Ginny, what's yours?" Harry laughed  
  
"what?"  
  
"your going to scare her, not that it's a bad thing but she's not used to being addressed quite like you are by royalty"  
  
"But I'm not royalty"  
  
"you are," She shot his a look and turned back to the young woman  
  
"my..my name is evy"  
  
"Well evy, would you mind helping me pick out a few more robes, I need a womans opinion, Harry's hopeless at picking out clothes, just look at him" Evy laughed once and stopped with a frightful look on her face  
  
"I'm sorry milord, I didn't mean to"  
  
"its perfectly fine." He said  
  
"You shouldn't be so afraid, if I hadn't wanted you to laugh I wouldn't have said it, now what do you think of this" She asked about a green robe that had glittering vines up the arms  
  
She hesitated  
  
"I'm unsure, while it would bring out your eyes spectacularly, I'm afraid the shade is to deep for your complexion" She said expecting a backlash  
  
"See not so hard, exactly what I wanted" The woman smiled  
  
"Now. if that's too dark, I think this is to light with my hair, how about this." They went on like this for an hour and they left with 4 white robes 2 blue a green and a light peachy pink gown and training outfit and a royal blue skirt and halter top made of dragons skin.  
  
"Goodbye Evey. I'll see you tomorrow" Ginny said the woman waved to her and returned to her shop.  
  
"That was fun, but why exactly did you call me royalty, or cant you say?"  
  
"I can explain in a vague.., cryptic way, I suppose. Its something to the like of you are the princess here. You are the love of my Life. Everyone knows it. My mother, merlin bless her, totally believes we are going to be married and live happily ever after, what my mother believes the people believe. Not that I do not ever want to marry you and I do wish to grow old with you, but neither you or I are quite ready for it. When I imagine myself anytime ever, when I'm old I can always picture you right next to me but I don't want to rush this, it mean to much to me."  
  
"Harry, I feel the exact same way." She kissed him tenderly  
  
"So I guess this means you're my future fiancee?" She laughed  
  
"you could say that, come on, its. actually I have no idea what time it is but we should get back"  
  
"Its nearly 5 and yes we should. You have to get ready for tonight, and I want to make sure Remus is all right"  
  
"all right," they walked back to the main plaza hand in hand, Ginny looking in awe at the shops and such Harry promised tomorrow if she felt up to it hed take her.  
  
"tell you what, Go up take a bath, when you get out put on some regular robes and come find me all right?"  
  
"how about I just wait up in my room, because I know your going to go check on everyone and I wont know where to look"  
  
"all right then, see you in a hour or so all right love?" She nodded and left to go to her room.  
  
Harry went to the main library to find Hermione surrounded by a pile of books deeply engrossed in one.  
  
"Wheres Ron?" harry asked she jumped  
  
"Don't do that. Your uncle took him out to play some Quiddich with your dad or something"  
  
"That's great. I'm sure he's enjoying himself, Did you find what you wanted"  
  
"Harry this place is the most amazing place ever! I found just everything on being a mage and more! I have never been to a place like this! I love it. I read this one book, it had the most ancient spells Ive even seen, dark arts spells that have been lost for centuries, theres even one that counter acts the killing curse within a one hour time period!" She babbled on  
  
"I know, Miz det mot. One of my favorits, if you like that you'll want to read." he held out his hand and a book came zooming from a shelf at the very top of the 60ft room  
  
"This, Its doesn't exactly have a name, but it makes for an interesting read."  
  
"Harry have you read all these books?" Hermione asked stunned  
  
"yes I have,"  
  
"that's impossible, there must be a million books here"  
  
"More than that actually, I was fortunate to find this potion early on, draconis reft. Uses dragons blood, It minimizes sleep requirement, allowing me to be full reenergize after only 30 or so minutes of sleep. Most helpful. I spent my nights in here reading everything I could get my hands on. After Id read everything I thought Id stop taking the potion and get back to a normal schedule. The night I didn't take the potion, I didn't wake up for a week."  
  
"You are insane," Hermione said eyeing all the selves of books.  
  
"yes, well I'll leave you to do more reading I know you want to here, the book. Have fun" Hermione nodded giddily like a child in a candy store. 


	19. Chapter19

Harry went out to the Quiddich pitch to See Spike and James sitting low on brooms and Ron floating about 5 feet off the ground  
  
"Your insane!" He shouted making Ron loose concentration and fall  
  
"Harry!" He yelled  
  
"Haveta learn to concentrate Ron, having fun?" He nodded  
  
"Should have known you two wouldn't settle for just teaching him to properly play a game of Quiddich  
  
"He wanted to learn," Spike said  
  
"Well it'll be useful" harry said patting his friend  
  
"Hermione drive you nuts?" Harry asked Ron  
  
"She's the insane one, once she saw that place she just went nuts. Absolutely Loony,"  
  
"Its Hermione and the most extensive library in existence, you should've known better."  
  
"She still in there? never mind that's a stupid question, so what did you and my sister do?"  
  
"we went to see a couple friends" harry said  
  
"You took her to see shhee hasaa didn't you?" James asked  
  
"Yea, and Carmen and remonlee and his famiy." He said  
  
"Nice one, bet she was shaking in her knickers" Spike said  
  
"She was actually quite brave, hardly hesitated."  
  
"Right well I have no idea what your talking about' Ron half pouted  
  
"Harry took her to see his pet basilisk." James said  
  
"You did what? You have what?"  
  
"She's harmless. Her eyes have been glazed"  
  
"Where is my dear sister now?" Ron asked  
  
"Taking a bath, I'm going to help her get ready for tonight" Harry said more to James and Spike  
  
"Right, Well Ron lets get back to training. You'll never get it if you don't practice  
  
"What happens tonight?"  
  
"Nothing, Ginny and I just have a meeting to attend to" harry said  
  
He walked off towards the castle and walked the familiar steps to the med hall where Remus was. He visited with Him and Sirius for a few minutes before continuing on to go and see Merlin. He knocked cautiously on the door and entered. Bill and Merlin were deep in conversation while Isis and Cleo were curled up on a bed that Merlin must have conjured and were napping  
  
"Harry, good to see you" Bill said  
  
"Merlin was explaining to me how you were going to help Isis with her power,"  
  
"Yes well"  
  
"he's also going to train her." Merlin said  
  
"I am? I thought you would want to" Harry said  
  
"Now that I have you I don't need to," Merlin said a sly grin on his face  
  
"cute, very cute. Very well grandfather, I'll train her." He said inclining his head.  
  
"good, would you like to sit on for a bit, fill Bill in on how exactly that will go while I run and consult Mab on tonight?"  
  
"Of course grandfather." He sat down next to bill as Merlin apparated  
  
"how are you going to. be and outlet?" Bill asked obviously nervous,  
  
"Well Its rather simple, what I do is I make fire, her powers cant do this yet, she just makes it grow, like for example, if she's mad and you have the stove on, if she didn't have the control she has, which by the way is impressive she could set your house a blaze in less than a minute. As is, she's powerful enough to know better. What I do is secure an area and let her.exert as much force and emotion into the fire, and that'll relive some of the pressure her powers put on her, she'll probably cry a lot more now thought. I'll put charms and the like on your house because once terrible twos hit you'll be in big trouble. Once she begins talking I'll begin teaching her how to use her powers, control them and so on. I might have to bind her power for a while if her mood swings get really out of control. I doubt that will happen though, as long as you and Cleo stay in control of the situation. Its impressive that you don't.spoil Isis so to say. This is a very dangerous power and if she were to. I don't mean to be blunt, but if she were to think she were in control she could become something of the next dark lord. Which is very scary, but rather unlikely."  
  
"She's that powerful?"  
  
"Yes she is, but I highly doubt it'll come to that, if you ever have such problems with her as that she's more in control of you, I'll be there to help, if it comes to it even bring her to my house or send her here. With the control she has as an infant even I doubt we'll have to worry though, she seems to have an odd understanding of her powers that I didn't have at 16 years old, much less 9 months."  
  
"So you'll just let her go pyro in our back yard?" Bill asked  
  
"More or less, but like I said I will put fire proof charms on all you belongings."  
  
"What if she lets to much go? Couldn't she burn herself?"  
  
"No, she is.something like fire proof" harry conjured a fire ball and placed it under his hand so the flame licked his palm and wrist.  
  
"We don't burn" Bill nodded  
  
"And what about her other powers? Those come later right?"  
  
"well it depends on her progress, she might be ready to take on another power by maybe age 5. But I'll put it off probably till she's 8 or so. Fire usually progresses into weather, as that's my calling, she'll be able to get threw that quicker. In theory after Weather will be water, air earth and so on. Full power around 17 or so. It just depends on her progression"  
  
"right."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. I have to go help Ginny get ready for tonight, here" he waved his hand smoke appeared and cleared and Harry handed a small silver ball to Bill  
  
"Its our conversation, like a pensive. Give it to Cleo when she wakes up, any questions just call my name tomorrow, not tonight, but I'll find you and answer whatever want. See you Bill,"  
  
"Oh wait, one more question, if we were. to have another child. could it be and elemental as well?"  
  
"Bill you sly dog. Congratulations" Harry patted his back  
  
"Thanks but could it"  
  
"It's unlikely, elementals are usually part of a grand scheme. They have a destiny or purpose, to say. Its not a genetic trait, just fate, or Mab, which ever the case we'll know once he or she is born. I better go, its getting late"  
  
"Sure thanks Harry for everything."  
  
"No thanks necessary, your like family to me, I'm happy to help when ever I can"  
  
"bye" Harry headed quickly up to Ginny's room and saw her sitting in a t shirt and short shorts.  
  
"Waiting for you" She said  
  
"sorry, Bill needed some questions answered about Isis and her powers"  
  
"right, its not problem, so I have to wear the training thing?" She asked  
  
"Yes, but first I've got to do your hair," She looked shocked  
  
"My hair?"  
  
"yes, your hair, you know the fuzzy stuff on top of your head." He said pulling her up and leading her to a seat in front of the vanity.  
  
"You brush while I change" he said kissing her cheek She did as she was told and saw Harry coming out of her bathroom in training outfit identical to hers  
  
"makes me look good dont it"  
  
It was a white shirt with Green leaf patterned pads on the lower and upper arms shoulder back and chest. The abdomen had a yellowish pad on it that was layered for easy movement. It was tight but not to tight and showed of muscles. The pants were loose and had pads same as the shirt and he was wearing light cloth shoes  
  
"ok let me" he said He took the brush and ran it threw her hair a few times. He then took two pieces in front of her ears and French braided them back to the back of her head combined the two pieces into a braid and magically banded it. He then took a comb and parted her hair. He walked behind her and she watched in her mirror as he pulled a small tiara from the drawer and place it lightly on her head. He put the ends in the braids and made sure it wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Perfect" he said  
  
"wow, it looks really weird" She said  
  
"You look beautiful" he said  
  
"right" He flicked his wrist and the outfit that was lying on the bed was now on her.  
  
"wow these things arm comfy" She said  
  
"yep. Now come on were late" He said taking her hand and running down into the hall. As they entered they saw everyone waiting  
  
"Sorry were late" He said, seeing the alter and candles.  
  
"Is quite all right Harry. Would you show Miss Weasley where to sit?" He smiled  
  
"all right, he pulled her over in front of the alter, picked her up by her small hips and set her on the stone,  
  
"Now fold your legs, there you go, and turn this way" She smiled nervously  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Its part of your anointment."  
  
"Aniontment?"  
  
"Just listen to Mab, then Rowena and Salazar are going to start chanting, I want you to listen to the words. Their spell is going to make you feel a bit nauseous, that'll pass, then your gonna be given a potion vile, drink from it. That's going to make you dizzy, your going to faint then wake up. Understand?" She nodded "OK I love you." He kissed her forehead "Turn and face this way" She nodded and turned so she looked at the others in the room.  
  
"Virginia, I assume our prince has told you nothing about tonight" Harry and Ginny nodded  
  
"Good, then I'll begin" Mab said 


	20. Chapter20

"Virginia, I made you, I know you don't understand but please do not interrupt me. I took your parents genetics, then I added mine and my power and magical abilities. I needed a back up if Harry failed to rid your world of the dark lord you would magically receive his power also and you would be the savior of the wizarding world. Now as you already know Harry did succeed in bringing the rain of terror to an end. The night that he did I received a vision. Many times my visions warn me of danger, of death. But this particular vision told me of peace. A new glory such as we have not seen since the days of Arthur and Camelot. And that peace would be brought about with the joining of two powers. Foretelling of the two I created joining, brining to the world a child to unite all beings and brining world peace. Foolish dreams I thought, but you are ½ of the prophecy Ginny. And Harry is the second half. You are to be our queen, aside Harry. But your soul is not whole and you have never used your true power. Something I did not expect happened. While you were in the womb of Molly Weasley you took her powers, she was magicless for a year after you were born. All your life you have been using her powers. Whilst yours stay locked deep within you. You've subcontiously kept everything I gave you locked away, your soul and power, your true self. You don't even look like this. For some reason you altered your own appearance and magical signature to avoid your destiny."  
  
Rowena and Salazar stood up and took a book from another alter and held it together.  
  
"Rowena and Salazar are going to envoke your spirit and bring it forward."  
  
They began saying words in a language Ginny didn't understand and she felt herself swaying. Then she felt as if she were going to throw up. Harry's eyes shown with concern and his knuckles turned white from gripping the arm of his thrown, He wanted to hold her. Tell her it was all right, but she had to do this on her own now.  
  
She put a hand on her stomach and the two stopped chanting.  
  
She suddenly felt a bit better and sat up straight swallowing the bile in her throat. Lily stood up with a vile of clear liquid. She took Ginnys hand squeezed it then opened it and put the small vile in her hand. Ginny uncorked it and drank. She felt dizzy and again began to sway.  
  
"Lie down." Lily whispered. She nodded and did as she was told and felt herself fall into unconsciousness.  
  
Lily walked to Harry and kissed his temple.  
  
"don't worry son, she's going to be all right."  
  
"I know mother." She walked back to her seat  
  
Harry watched as Ginny slept. Her hair became darker and darker. Till it was black, just like Mabs. Her body type changed as well. Instead of being torso tall her legs grew long and her torso became smaller. Her stomach tightened and became more muscular as did her shoulders and arms. Her hips filled out and became much more curvy. He watched her stir and moan.  
  
"She waking" Merlin said. Ginny's snapped open the candles in the room flared up. Harry stood up  
  
"Why do I feel so different" She asked  
  
"Because you are different, you are as you should be." Mab said and she waved a mirror in front of Ginny, She shrieked and the mirror broke as did every piece of glass in the room.  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"That's how you look darling. We did nothing but bring it forth." Rowena told her.  
  
"Love? Its going to be all right." Ginnys frosty blue eyes glared at him  
  
"No it isn't! What are my brothers going to say. I'm a Weasley. I'm supposed to look like them!" She said. Harry saw red roots overcoming her black ones and Her body shuddered  
  
"Ginny, don't. You're a Weasley no matter what you look like and your brothers will understand. Don't hide yourself, please." The red stopped  
  
"you. you like me like this"  
  
"Sweety, I love you. And Id love you if you were green. and you had purple hair. and orange poka dots" Ginny laughed  
  
He watched at the red turned back to black and she stopped shuddering.  
  
"Theres my girl" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Now theres the matter of training, her powers are still raw and she needs to learn how to use them" Merlin said sighing and looking at the hall littered with glass shards.  
  
"OH my gosh, I'm so sorry" Ginny said looking at what shed done  
  
"easily mended." Godric said waving his hands as all the glass returned to its proper place.  
  
"You know what to do Harry" Mab said gesturing to Ginny, He nodded and hoped up on the alter beside her.  
  
"Hold my hands love" She took both as he sat Indian style.  
  
She heard him whisper words and her world faded into black. The council watched as both Harry and Ginny's eyes rolled back into their heads and light flashed threw the room like a surge of water. And then it was dark.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++__++_+_+__++_+_+_+__+_+_+  
  
Sorry its so short guys but I wanted to stop while I could. Next chapter coming REALLY soon. 


	21. Chapter21

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around to see herself on the Hogwarts Quiddich pitch.  
  
"interesting place to choose Gin" She sat up and Harry was indian style next to her  
  
"How'd we get here?"  
  
"when you invoke a dormant spirit all the information that spirit held has to be unlocked. The potion was to allow you to open this mental space to train and learn this information. In other words we are in your mind. I'm a master at ancient occlemency (sp?) So I hacked so to speak into your mind to train you."  
  
"Train me?"  
  
"That's how we unlock the knowledge. The human brain can work faster than the human body ever could, so doing the math, about.9 years here would be a minute out there. While I train you you'll never tired, you'll never need food or water or rest. You'll never injure physically. You wont age. You'll learn everything I know."  
  
"and why are we at Hogwarts?"  
  
"were not really, this is a mirage. Your brain chose this as a place to train, quite interesting actually, when Merlin taught me this magic, brain fusing, this is where my mind took us." She smied  
  
"you have to know something Ginny, I love you, but that's the last time you'll here that for nine years, ive been sent here to train you and I'll do just that. This will someday save your life, knowing that, I'm going to drill you as hard as I can. You have to learn to separate business from personal. I never want to see you hurt."  
  
"all right Harry, I love you."  
  
He kissed her once slowly then pulled away getting up  
  
"we'll begin with dueling." She got up  
  
*~* 7 years later  
  
Ginny threw a curse at Harry and he leaped out of the way. She had completed all of her training and was now facing her last task. She had to throw Harry out of her mind, by either stunning fatally injuring or killing him. Of course he wouldn't really die if she hit him with advada Kedvar, but it'd give him a sickening headache on the other side. He had disappeared. She glared around, feeling him behind her she spun and shot an old version of the expelliarmus at him.  
  
12 curses later she finally cried out the killing curse and he was shot out of her mind, she felt herself being pulled by her navel back to reality and opened her eyes as Harry went flying across the room. She jumped up and ran to him  
  
He lifted his head and she bent down to him  
  
"good job Ginny" She smiled  
  
"are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, a little sore, but none the worse for wear" She leaned down and kissed him hard, making up for the 7 years she felt she had not.  
  
"Wonderful Harry, well done!" Merlin said  
  
"thank you master Merlin"  
  
"I think you both should head up to your rooms yet some warm food in you and some rest." Godric said  
  
"that sounds nice' Ginny said  
  
"We'll see you both bright and early tomorrow,"  
  
"yes Mab" harry said standing "for the traials right?" She noded  
  
"what trials?" Ginny asked  
  
"yours, don't worry luv," he kissed her head 


	22. Chapter22 Explict content Skipable

Harry escorted Ginny to her rooms  
  
"are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yea, 7 years with out sleep, I think im going to enjoy it" He smiled  
  
"stay with me?"  
  
"Ginny I don't think"  
  
"Please, I know that the last 7 years were just. minutes, but I feel like ive been so close to you for so long and ive known you forever and never."  
  
"I know" He whispered and leaned into her. He knew just how she felt. To everyone else they'd only been dating a week, not even that, but they had been together since the beginning of time, she knew him better than anyone else. She pulled him gently inside and closed the door. The kiss was growing more passionate. Harry broke it and kissed her once gently casting silencing charms and locking spells. She smiled pulling on his shirt. It came off with easy and her hands felt his firm stomach. He grinned at her lacing his fingers in her hair and pulling her in for another kiss, she went for his trousers but he stopped her  
  
"I want this to be perfect gin, please" She looked at him lovingly.  
  
"I love you Harry" She whispered kissing his neck as he laid her down on the bed  
  
"I love you to Ginny, I love you so much"  
  
She kissed him firmly and wiggled out of her training pants.  
  
"my queen" his whispered to her and he pulled her shirt over her head and marveled at her perfect body, she was exquisite. He kissed a trail down her stomach and back up to her breast.  
  
She gasped feeling his lips on the thin material separating the two, it was soon disposed of and Harry's mouth ravaged her, every inch of her flesh was submitted to torturous licks sucks and bites from Harry's eager lips.  
  
She tried to take of his combat pants while he worked on her neck., Harry slipped a finger in her panties and teased her. She gasped  
  
"tell me to stop luv, I can wait if its too soon" He told her looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"I love you and I will wait for eternity for you to be ready"  
  
"Im ready, please Harry," She kissed him as he gently tugged her underwear off and entered her. Tears fell down Ginnys face as she felt her insides rip. He stopped, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her and softly kissed the tears from her cheeks she squirmed, giving him the permission to proceed They moved together in graceful movements for more than an hour before finally drifting into a peaceful sleep.  
  
(sorry its short but I don't want to put anything important in this incase people wan to skip the sex scene) 


	23. Chapter23

*A.N. Ok about my last chapter. I wanted to let the people, that reviewed and told me I should have changed the rating or that the type, that I put a warning on the chapter for that reason and I told you if you didn't want to read it you should have skipped it. In short im not changing the rating and thanks to all those people that positively reviewed or skipped it because they read directions.  
  
Onto the story  
  
Ginny woke up in Harry's arms and smiled.  
  
"Harry, are you awake?" He nodded against her shoulders.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" "Fine, you?"  
  
"wonderfully."  
  
"are you ready for your trials" She sighed  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be"  
  
"You'll do great, trust me."  
  
"Yea right, you trained me, your just stroking your own ego"  
  
"My ego huh" He asked rubbing her stomach  
  
"Harry we don't have time" He smiled and kissed her nose  
  
"I know, come on get ready, you need to pack too. Were leaving tonight after you best the trails."  
  
"IF I best the trials."  
  
"you will, now get up" She moaned and sat up covering herself with a sheet while Harry dressed.  
  
"Rons coming up the stairs" Harry told her  
  
"OK and?" He rolled his eyes and magiced clothes on her as he opened the door  
  
"Ever heard of knocking Ronnikins?" She asked  
  
"OH MY GOD GIN! What the hell happened to you!?" He said gawking at he muscles and tattoos  
  
"Harry, but that's beside the point, go and get Everyone and make sure their in the main chambers in half an hour, don't argue. No and No" She said reading his mind  
  
"Wait did you jus."  
  
"Yes now get out so Harry can finish getting dressed" He opened his mouth looking at Harry putting his shirt on.  
  
"You ha."  
  
"I said go Ron, it isn't any of your business" She shoved him out the door and shut it  
  
"Ponce" Harry laughed  
  
"Was that necessary?"  
  
"No it was fun"  
  
Half an hour later----  
  
Ginny and Harry were seated in the Conference hall waiting for Ron and the others, talking laughing and flirting  
  
"Merlin Ginny!" She coughed at her eldest brother  
  
"that's Merlin, Im Ginny," She said pointing to the old wizard in the seat opposite Harry  
  
"Why are you"  
  
"Because Im the Headmistress of the council of magic" She said answering his unspoken question about why she was seated next to Harry and Mab.  
  
Harry again rolled his eyes  
  
"You're here to witness her trials of greatness. Ginny has been training vigorously for 7 years and is now ready. Its is not your concern how or why but That it is. Take a seat" He waved his hand and 6 seats appeared in front of the council.  
  
"Remus. how do you feel?"  
  
"A.a little dizzy but better. Thank you so much" Harry nodded  
  
"after the trials Merlin and Mab shall take Isis and train her in much the same way I have trained Ginny only now quite so vigorously. Hermione I suppose you now know everything there is to know about being a mage?" She blushed slightly  
  
"ever modest." Ron muttered. "She spent the entire time in that bloody library," Salazar smirked at Rowena.  
  
"Good, good. Now I think if you all would close your eyes we could get this over with." They hesitantly closed their eyes  
  
"good luck Ginny, I love you" He whispered.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Open your eyes"  
  
When they did they were outside on some kind of playing field and Ginny was in the center. Harry was there too and he was holding the leash on a monstrosity that was straining so that Harry had trouble holding onto it. Ginny had various weapons strapped onto her person and was in a fighting stance then Harry disappeared and the monster advanced on Ginny. Harry materialized behind Ron  
  
"Harry you Bast.." Harry waved his hand and Ron was silenced. His look was calm but his eyes revealed concern and worry.  
  
"Harry it will be all right." His mother comforted him.  
  
"shhh" Rowena told her.  
  
Ginny attached the Monster at the side and it turned and struck her across the face rolling her 5 feet away she somersaulted onto her feet and took stance again as the demon ran at her.  
  
"What is going on"  
  
"Her trails child please, for Harry's sake be quiet" Merlin said patting her hands  
  
"This is Bull shit!" Bill said getting up but felt himself being slammed back into his seat. Harry's concentrations unwavered from Ginny who had just jumped on the beasts back and was attempting to choke it  
  
"that wont work gin" he whispered to himself.  
  
She was throw from it back and the thing rounded on her again. She flipped her self up and ran at it slicing its shoulder. It howled and backhanded her. Harry Blinked his eyes and shut them tight and when he opened them he had tears forming.  
  
She bounced back and stabbed it in the ribcage if it had one. But it reached around with its dark claws and cut her side. Harry had to grit his teeth and clench his fists to remain in his seat.  
  
"harry do something" Cleo pleaded  
  
"I cant, She has to do this on her own" When he looked back up at her she had thrown down her weapons and had one hand on her side  
  
"Ginny, pick up your sword. Pick it up" He was whispering. She shook her head as the monster charged at her.  
  
"no, Gin, no" She held out a hand and a blue sparkling mist floated out from her palm  
  
"Merlin, what is that? A sleeping spell perhaps?" Mab asked him  
  
"No, not that fine, it cant be."  
  
"Ginny what are you doing?" Harry asked  
  
the mist hit the animal and it halted, falling back on its four legs rather then the two it had been standing on and pawed the ground. She walked up to it, flipping her hair out of her eyes and petted it gently. Then put her head on its head.  
  
"What? What is going on?" Godric asked  
  
"I.I would say that that constitutes winning, by all means, Harry get down there" Merlin blustered  
  
Harry dematerialized and materialized down on the field  
  
"Ginny!" The monster looked at him and seemed to glare but she pet him gently then kissed its brow and ran into Harry's arms  
  
"here let me.fix that" He said looking down at her torn hip  
  
"No, Leave it, I wan to heal it the muggle way."  
  
"But it'll scar"  
  
"I want it to, just trust me. Here, meet fangalorn"  
  
"Fangalorn?"  
  
"Its her name,"  
  
"Her name?"  
  
"Stop it Harry, She's just misunderstood."  
  
"Misunderstood? She was trying to kill you"  
  
"Is she trying to kill me now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then everything is gravy and all you have to do is say hello, in elvish"  
  
"Elvish?"  
  
"her native tongue."  
  
"Malon remonlee fangalorn" / "greetings to you fangalorn" The beast or rather creature bowed its head regally  
  
"lasvelees e amon thry halavas" / "it is good to greet you as well"  
  
Harry smiled  
  
"Congratulations Ginny you passed the first Trial" Harry whispered to her 


End file.
